


Пока смерть не разлучит

by KarizZa, named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Retelling, Romance, SW 4.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Вселившись в арендованную квартиру, Куроо неожиданно сталкивается там с Цукишимой, который утверждает, что занимает те же апартаменты.





	Пока смерть не разлучит

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

Квартира не была пустой. Создавалось впечатление, будто хозяин просто вышел ненадолго и вовсе не желал кому-либо чувствовать себя здесь как дома. Взгляд невольно цеплялся за оставленные тут и там мелочи, вроде зарядки от айфона или книг; Куроо ощущал себя незваным гостем.

— Аренда краткосрочная, половину стоимости продолжит вносить текущий жилец, — риэлтор неторопливо расхаживал от одной стены к другой, осматриваясь, будто тоже чувствовал себя некомфортно. — Возможно, понадобится срочно выезжать, но за такие деньги…

Он пожал плечами, усмехнулся. Двухкомнатная квартира со студией и маленькой спальней, плюс балкон да еще и расположение — в двух шагах от станции метро. И так ясно было, что предложение просто отличное — по крайней мере, для Куроо.

— Главное требование: бережное отношение к оставленным вещам…

— Меня все устраивает, — перебил Куроо, поводя плечами. Неуютное чувство хотелось стряхнуть с себя, отогнать прочь.

— Правда? — риэлтор казался удивленным. Видимо, не ожидал, что кто-то примет такие условия — не каждый согласится находиться в подвешенном состоянии. Куроо же нужно было срочно определяться с жильем, хотя бы на первое время.

— А что? Отличный же вариант.

— Вы совершенно правы! Очень выгодные условия, — с энтузиазмом закивал риэлтор. — Я подготовлю бумаги. Когда вам будет удобно внести оплату?

— Прямо сейчас.

Куроо подцепил врезавшуюся в плечо лямку, и сумка с глухим стуком упала на пол. Решение было принято.

— Вот, на память вам, — когда все детали были улажены, риэлтор протянул Куроо круглый магнит с рекламой фирмы. — Всего наилучшего.

Заперев за ним дверь, Куроо остался один в своей новой квартире. Точнее, не совсем своей. Он постоял еще с минуту, сунув руки в карманы и прислушиваясь. Этажом ниже, кажется, кто-то готовил — быстрый стук ножа по доске выдавал умелую хозяйку. Сверху доносилось едва слышное бормотание телевизора. Через открытые окна внутрь проникал отдаленный шум города, рассеянный и приглушенный раскинувшимся внизу парком. 

Куроо вышел на балкон, поднырнув под низкую дверь, и с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью. Один лишь этот парк стоил того, чтобы игнорировать навязчивое чувство чужого присутствия в квартире. 

От прежнего жильца остались несколько горшков с некогда буйно разросшимися, а теперь уныло поникшими и побуревшими растениями. Рядом стояла лейка, и Куроо решил, что уж к этой-то собственности своего предшественника он готов отнестись бережно и с уважением. 

Он провел на балконе в относительном покое не больше четверти часа, а когда шагнул обратно в квартиру, колено откликнулось знакомой болью, вызвавшей привычный всплеск злости. Следующие несколько минут, потраченные на поиски зип-пакета и сбор чужих вещей, Куроо пришлось хромать, пока боль не притупилась. Решив, что после этой немудреной уборки и приготовления ужина квартиру можно будет считать вполне обжитой, Куроо нашел через интернет ближайший конбини и отправился за продуктами.

Пока болтался в магазине, отправил Кенме и отцу сообщения с новым адресом, отложил созвон с Бокуто и наконец поймал себя на том, что уже минут пять топчется возле пивных холодильников, бездумно скользя взглядом по разноцветным банкам. Что ж, ему было что отметить, а с наполнением холодильника и полноценной готовкой можно было разобраться как-нибудь потом.

На обратном пути Куроо задержался в парке. Шум проезжей части увязал в пышных кронах и рассеивался, сменяясь напевным шелестом листьев. Ветер дышал свежестью влажных деревьев, и было здорово вдыхать ее полной грудью. Но парк закончился слишком быстро: Куроо вышел к пешеходному переходу. В это время и раздался звонок. 

— Привет, как жизнь? — бодрый голос Бокуто неизменно вызывал улыбку.

— Отлично, как сам? — Куроо стянул капюшон толстовки и бросил последний взгляд на небо, прежде чем войти в дом.

Бокуто, как обычно, кипел и бурлил, энергия безудержно выплескивалась на Куроо, заставляя тоже заряжаться позитивом. С каждой минутой разговора собственные проблемы отступали все дальше.

Сунув один из замороженных обедов в микроволновку, Куроо закинул остальные в морозилку и устроился с пивом на диване. Бокуто трещал о подготовке к грядущему сезону, своих планах и опасениях, делился последними новостями из жизни общих знакомых. Он не требовал от Куроо отчетов о том, как проходит его восстановление, не закидывал советами и жалостливыми вздохами — и это было очень правильно. Следующему человеку, выказавшему сочувствие его положению, Куроо непременно съездил бы по зубам.

— Ну, а у тебя что нового? — сменил тему Бокуто.

— А у меня… — Куроо отхлебнул еще пива и поднялся с дивана, чтобы сделать фотку. — Зацени сам, — хмыкнул он, устраивая локти на балюстраде. Колено неприятно заныло, пришлось повозиться, подыскивая удобное положение, но Куроо приказал себе не концентрироваться на этом.

— Ух ты, отличный вид! — восхитился Бокуто. — Периметр у парка правда маловат…

— Чего-чего?

— Ну знаешь, на пробежке часто поворачивать придется…

Куроо расхохотался и мысленно застонал: некоторые никогда не меняются. Впрочем, впервые глядя на парк с высоты, он тоже невольно представил, как здорово будет бегать там. Представил и тут же затолкал эту надежду как можно дальше.

Когда разговор постепенно сошел на нет, а банка опустела, они распрощались. Куроо постоял еще немного, пару раз согнул и разогнул ногу, а затем вернулся в комнату. По телу гуляла приятная слабость, голова казалась тяжелой, клонило в сон. Только заглянув на кухню, Куроо вспомнил об оставленной в микроволновке еде, но голода уже совсем не чувствовал. Сунув упаковку с обедом в холодильник, он широко зевнул и повернул к ванной. И вот тогда понял, что что-то неладно.

В комнате царил полумрак, разгоняемый лишь ночником, и, проходя мимо дверного проема, Куроо уловил чей-то силуэт на фоне окна. Он затормозил, переваривая выброс адреналина в кровь: просто показалось. Непривычная обстановка и выпивка…

Сдав назад, Куроо осторожно заглянул в комнату — и обмер: у окна кто-то стоял, тихий и неподвижный.

Сердце заколотилось в горле, ладони стали влажными. Кто-то вломился в квартиру? Или это прежний жилец? 

Куроо сунул руку в карман, выуживая телефон, но замешкался: а стоит ли сразу вызывать полицию? Может, просто недоразумение, ничего страшного?

В ту же секунду ему почудилось что-то знакомое в непрошенном госте. А затем тот вдруг развернулся.

Бесконечно длинную паузу прервал полный недоумения вопрос:

— Что вы здесь делаете, Куроо-сан?

— Цукишима? — не веря глазам, выдавил Куроо.

Ошибиться было невозможно: перед ним стоял высоченный блондин с хмурой физиономией, и свет ночника отражался в стеклах очков. За несколько лет, что они не виделись, он стал если не выше, то словно бы прочнее — пожалуй, чуть шире в плечах, чуть прямее в осанке. Черты лица, когда-то казавшегося Куроо по-детски округлым, вытянулись и заострились. Цукишима Кей вырос, повзрослел… и зачем-то приперся к Куроо.

— Ты как здесь оказался? — еще успел спросить Куроо, в то время как версия событий уже начала стремительно формироваться. Может, Цукишима и был тем со-арендатором, о котором так расплывчато говорил риэлтор? Но речь ведь шла о разделении платы, а не жилплощади.

— Простите, но мне бы хотелось задать вам тот же вопрос, — холодно отозвался Цукишима. Он не выглядел напуганным или особо удивленным, скорее — обескураженным и раздраженным, словно правильно решенная задача не желала сходиться с ответом. 

— Ты… Так ты здесь жил… живешь? — Куроо тоже испытывал растерянность. Да, квартира была просто подарочным вариантом. Да, за такие деньги и в таком районе невозможно было найти ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Да, его предупредили о возможности срочного выезда. Но не в тот же день! Он в конце концов заплатил за месяц вперед. Неужели его просто развели?

— Именно. Я здесь живу. Осталось выяснить, что вы тут делаете. — Руки Цукишимы беспокойно качнулись, но он не переменил позы, а Куроо вдруг вспомнил его школьную привычку от смущения и неуверенности сцеплять кисти перед собой. Несмотря на собственное шаткое положение, Куроо почувствовал, что улыбается.

— С сегодняшнего дня я тоже здесь живу. — Колено неприятно запульсировало, и он привалился к косяку, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, каким собственническим выглядит этот жест. 

Цукишима, казалось, на миг потерял дар речи — открыл рот, снова закрыл, нахмурился еще больше и наконец слегка откинул голову, будто меряя Куроо взглядом сверху вниз.

— Вы в своем уме?

Будь на месте Цукишимы кто-то незнакомый, Куроо уже звонил бы риэлтору. Но абсурдность ситуации заключалась еще и в том, что он не понимал, злит она его, тревожит или веселит. В памяти всплывало все больше подробностей их общения и особенностей характера Цукишимы, так что необходимость что-то срочно выяснять странным образом отходила на второй план, уступая место любопытству и детскому желанию поддразнить. 

Куроо усмехнулся.

— Похоже, за годы, что мы не виделись, твое уважение к старшим куда-то улетучилось, Цукки.

Цукишима словно бы нахохлился, но ответил в своей манере:

— Мы уже не в школе, Куроо-сан. 

— Верно. Ты уже совсем не похож на школьника. — Куроо отделился от косяка, сделал пару неуверенных шагов и протянул руку к выключателю. — Не возражаешь? 

Свет озарил небольшую гостиную, вспыхнул на волосах Цукишимы, отразился в светлых глазах. Тот прищурился, но не двинулся с места. Склонив голову к плечу, Куроо с улыбкой разглядывал его, невольно отмечая, что Цукишима и в школе был симпатягой, а теперь стал очень привлекательным молодым человеком. И в общем, Куроо был бы совсем не против делить с ним квартиру. 

Цукишима тем временем тоже не сводил внимательных глаз в с Куроо. Прошелся взглядом по неприглаженным волосам, дернув уголком рта, скользнул по плечам, рукам, задержался на ногах. 

— У вас травма? — безапелляционно спросил Цукишима, и Куроо сжал губы.

— Да. 

— Волейбол?

Куроо кивнул, мысленно ругая способность Цукишимы подмечать детали и задавать прямые вопросы. Тот сходу нащупал тему, развивать которую сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Словно уловив это, Цукишима задал другой важный вопрос.

— И все-таки я хотел бы услышать ваши объяснения. Как вы попали в мою квартиру?

Куроо достал из кармана ключ, качнув в воздухе брелоком-яблоком.

Цукишима вытаращил глаза и тоже полез в карман.

— Но это мой ключ! — Он наконец сошел с места, в пару шагов пересекая небольшую гостиную, и протянул руку, очевидно, собираясь забрать ключ. Куроо ловко спрятал его за спину и засмеялся. 

— Цукки, тут явно какое-то недоразумение. Я буквально сегодня днем подписал с риэлторской конторой договор об аренде этой квартиры. 

Цукишима опустил руки и отступил.

— Не может быть. Я вам не верю. В моем договоре не было пункта о субаренде или чем-то подобном.

— Что ж, можешь сам убедиться — бумаги все еще там, на комоде.

Цукишима бросил еще один недоверчивый взгляд на Куроо и пошел за договором. Через несколько секунд донесся его тихий, совершенно растерянный голос.

— Куроо-сан… что-то не так.

Он стоял спиной, и было непонятно, что произошло, но звучал Цукишима достаточно необычно, чтобы Куроо забеспокоился.

— Что не так? Ошибка в договоре? — Он тоже подошел к комоду.

Цукишима в полной растерянности смотрел на документы, не делая попыток взять их в руки.

— Вы могли бы сами дать мне его? — глухо попросил он.

Куроо озадаченно вскинул бровь, но выполнил просьбу. Цукишима потянулся к бумагам и промахнулся. Вернее, не то чтобы промахнулся — его пальцы прошли сквозь договор, словно тот состоял из воздуха. Куроо от неожиданности чуть не выронил его.

— Я… — голос Цукишимы стал совсем тихим. Он замолк и озадаченно уставился на свою ладонь, потом перевел взгляд на бумаги в руках Куроо. — Не совсем понимаю.

Он отступил на шаг, и Куроо машинально потянулся к его плечу, чтобы удержать, но рука ни за что не зацепилась. Голограмма Цукишимы Кея — совсем как в Звездных войнах, только куда качественнее — смотрела на Куроо широко открытыми глазами, в которых плескалось что-то подозрительно напоминающее панику.

— Так. Стоп. — Куроо был здравомыслящим человеком с высшим образованием. Куроо привык полагаться на факты и доверять своим органам чувств. Куроо умел собирать и анализировать информацию. И сейчас самым логичным выводом казалось: — Не надо было пить натощак.

Куроо отбросил бумаги на комод, прижал ладони к лицу и с силой потер. Цукишима следил за ним в недоумении. Чувствуя охватывающий плечи озноб, Куроо развернулся и почти пулей вылетел из комнаты, чуть не врезавшись лбом в проем и игнорируя отозвавшееся острой болью колено. Несколько пригоршней холодной воды помогли ему почувствовать себя лучше, даже зашедшееся торопливым бегом сердце немного успокоилось. Стряхнув капли, Куроо осторожно, почти на цыпочках вернулся в гостиную. Никого. На балконе и в коридоре — тоже. Волна облегчения была до того сильной, что ноги едва не подкосились.

— Н-да, история, — пробормотал Куроо, прислонившись бедром к комоду. Подгреб ближе договор, еще раз пробежался по строкам.

— Слушайте, — голос Цукишимы раздался прямо за плечом; Куроо тряхнуло с ног до головы, — мне нужны нормальные объяснения того, что здесь происходит.

Куроо смотрел на него со смесью ужаса и недоверия. Да что за ерунда?

— Если это какой-то розыгрыш, — очень спокойно начал Куроо, наставляя на Цукишиму указательный палец, — то…

— Это действительно очень напоминает розыгрыш, — чуть повысив голос, перебил его Цукишима. Он взмахнул рукой, норовя убрать палец Куроо от своего лица, но их кисти не соприкоснулись.

— Твою мать, — вырвалось у Куроо.

Цукишима смотрел широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами.

— Это что за… — Куроо шагнул ближе, превозмогая свинцовую тяжесть в ногах, и попытался ухватить Цукишиму за локоть. И снова — ничего. Ничегошеньки.

Цукишима Кей был бесплотным, как картинка, создаваемая VR-очками, как мираж, как… как привидение.

— Ты что, призрак? Юрэй? Господи, только не говори, что ты мертвый! — Куроо был до того обескуражен и сбит с толку, что ситуация грозила в любой момент выйти из-под контроля. Хотя какой уж тут контроль?

Цукишима в ответ на услышанное ощетинился, сузил глаза и заговорил торопливо, почти зло.

— Куроо-сан, мне не кажется, что это подходящий повод для шуток.

— Да какие уж тут шутки! Ты посмотри на себя! — Куроо указал на Цукишиму раскрытой ладонью, но продолжить не решился. — Ты же… точно гость на Обон.

— Хватит нести чушь. — Цукишима прикрыл глаза, сжал виски обеими руками. — Должно быть какое-то логичное объяснение.

— Я буду счастлив, если ты его действительно отыщешь, — пробормотал Куроо.

— Я не могу быть мертвым, это просто… бред.

— Пока что все улики против тебя.

— Это какое-то недоразумение, — Цукишима тряхнул головой. — Я ведь только что вернулся домой…

— Да? И где же ты был? — Куроо ощущал, как на смену неверию постепенно приходит принятие. Какая бы чертовщина здесь ни творилась, в одном Куроо был убежден: Цукишима, старый знакомый, стоящий сейчас рядом с ним, точно не был живым человеком в обычном смысле этого слова. 

— В университете! — почти огрызнулся Цукишима. — И на работе… и было еще какое-то дело…

Он дышал все чаще, глаза лихорадочно бегали из стороны в сторону. Куроо вдруг почувствовал, как решительный настрой покидает его.

— Просто попытайся вспомнить, — как можно мягче подсказал он.

— Встреча, — прикусив губу, пробормотал Цукишима. — Или… звонок… — Он все сильнее хмурился.

— Цукки, — в горле Куроо будто что-то застряло. Что-то вроде ответа на повисший в воздухе вопрос. — Что последнее ты действительно помнишь? Или кого?

Цукишима прикрыл глаза. Ноздри едва заметно трепетали, губы сжались в плотную линию. Молчание затянулось на миг, показавшийся длиннее ночи.

— Я не помню ничего, — глухо пробормотал Цукишима, распахнул глаза и медленно поднял взгляд на Куроо. — Я ничего не помню.

Цукишима смотрел так, будто ждал, что ему сейчас все объяснят, дадут совет, исправят ситуацию, в конце концов. Но Куроо не был уверен, что сможет хотя бы рот открыть.

— Я просто… вернулся домой.

— Ты отпер дверь? Своим ключом? — Стоило попытаться выстроить хоть какую-то цепочку простых действий.

— Не помню, — Цукишима снова тряхнул головой.

— Не помнишь, как входил в подъезд, поднимался сюда, какой была погода?..

— Хватит. Я же сказал: ничего.

Цукишима отвернулся и отошел прочь.

Куроо пробежался по волосам пятерней, натягивая и дергая пряди. Что предпринять в этой ситуации, он не представлял даже смутно.

Что должны делать мертвые? Отправляться в мир мертвых. В голове вспыхивали образы манги и аниме: черные бабочки, шинигами, что-то про рейрёку и способность видеть духов умерших. Черт, ну и вляпался же он.

— А ты не помнишь... — вновь начал Куроо, хватаясь за любую вспыхивающую в голове мысль.

— Куроо-сан, — перебил Цукишима, и он замолчал. Тишина между ними звенела от напряжения.

Не выдержав, Куроо тихонько ретировался из комнаты, прошел на кухню, налил воды в стакан. Пальцы подрагивали, и прозрачная кромка плясала по стенкам. Боги, неужели к нему домой и вправду заявился призрак? История для передач о сверхъестественном и паранормальном. Хотелось зажечь пару ароматических палочек и прочитать молитву предкам. 

Как же тогда себя должен был чувствовать Цукишима?

Вернувшись в комнату, Куроо нашел его стоящим у открытой балконной двери.

— Слушай, — Куроо прочистил горло. — Я могу связаться с кем-нибудь.

Цукишима вяло шелохнулся, поворачиваясь к нему. Взгляд стал не просто спокойным, а каким-то… пустым.

— Разыщу твоих родственников, узнаю…

— Нет, не стоит, — Цукишима качнул головой. — Я сам разберусь.

За окнами давным-давно стемнело. Густо-черное небо не подсвечивалось ни луной, ни звездами, лишь огнями города. Сквозь темные кроны деревьев в парке пробивался свет фонарей, похожих на светлячков. Мысли в голове Куроо вспыхивали такими же маленькими огоньками и тут же гасли.

— Если хочешь, — Куроо сам не верил в то, что говорит, — можешь остаться сегодня здесь.

— Вы разрешаете мне остаться в собственной квартире, боже, какая милость, — фыркнул Цукишима.

— Я буду в спальне, — Куроо махнул рукой себе за спину. — Ну, если вдруг что-то понадобится.

Цукишима едва заметно кивнул.

Погасив верхний свет, Куроо все же оставил зажженным ночник. Кем бы он ни был, вряд ли Цукишима хотел находиться в полной темноте.

Куроо добрел до ванной, заперся, принялся раздеваться. Голова была тяжелой, но совершенно пустой. Что делать, он не представлял, но не мог не думать, что Цукишиме сейчас явно тяжелее. Дух или призрак, юрэй, фантом или еще какая-нибудь сущность — тот был все-таки сгустком сознания, которому предстояло смириться с новостью о собственной кончине. Ситуация казалась страшной, абсурдной и невероятной, но сейчас им обоим — и ему самому, и, кажется, Цукишиме — необходимы были уединение и покой. 

После душа Куроо закрылся в спальне, нанес на колено противовоспалительную мазь, наскоро помассировал и забрался в постель. Тишина угнетала. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что прислушивается к происходящему за дверью, пытаясь представить, что там делает Цукишима. Что он вообще может делать там — один, ночью, мертвый? По разогретой душем коже поползли мурашки. Включив музыку в наушниках, Куроо подгреб под себя подушку и закрыл глаза, отчетливо понимая, что уснуть вряд ли удастся.

 

Впрочем, судя по тому, что прозвеневший будильник выдрал его будто бы с того света, под утро Куроо все же сморил сон. Первой мыслью было проверить, не был ли вчерашний вечер просто кошмаром. Куроо осторожно выглянул в гостиную — с дивана ему кивнул Цукишима, и день навалился на Куроо всем своим неподъемным весом.

Голова гудела, как после ночи в караоке, а увидев себя в зеркале душевой, Куроо решил, что из них с Цукишимой мертвым выглядит скорее он сам. От этих идиотских мыслей стало совсем тяжело; он опустился на крышку унитаза и уронил голову на руки, по-прежнему держа зубную щетку с пастой во рту. Расхожее мнение, что утро вечера мудренее, явно было ошибочным: никаких новых мыслей, тем более мудрых, за ночь не появилось. Оставалось лишь сделать вид, что жизнь идет своим чередом, и поменьше обращать внимания на то, что смерть кое у кого не задалась. 

Умывшись холодной водой, Куроо почувствовал себя если не бодрее, то немного лучше. День предстоял довольно загруженный, и необходимо было сосредоточиться на расписании, чтобы никуда не опоздать.

На кухне Куроо появился в шортах и футболке — несмотря на привычку к волейбольным раздевалкам и созерцанию мужских тел разной степени наготы, сейчас он чувствовал себя довольно скованно, будто находился в гостях.

— Полагаю, тебе не стоит предлагать присоединиться ко мне за завтраком, — полувопросительно обратился он к Цукишиме.

— Спасибо, я не голоден, — тихо отозвался тот.

— Так и подумал. — Куроо отвернулся к плите и занялся готовкой, но долго молчать, чувствуя за спиной чужое присутствие, не смог. — Что… что ты делал ночью? — вопрос мучил его с самого вечера.

— Спал… наверное. 

— Везет! — невольно вырвалось у Куроо, но он тут же виновато оглянулся. — Извини, не хотел. Не выспался, вот и несу чушь.

Цукишима замолчал на несколько секунд, потом, видимо, передумав обижаться, продолжил:

— Трудно объяснить, что это было. Не думаю, что в моем положении спят. Сначала решил, что так и просижу до утра. Очень хотелось почитать, но…

— Все из рук валится? — подсказал Куроо и немедленно снова пожалел, что открыл рот, но в голосе Цукишимы, когда он продолжил, слышалась усмешка:

— Вроде того. Никогда раньше не задумывался, насколько чтение отвлекает от всякого. А потом услышал, как у вас сработал будильник... Само время ощущается иначе, как будто я проваливаюсь в какое-то забытье. — Он подошел и замер возле кухонного шкафа, словно ему неловко было разговаривать со спиной Куроо. Или просто стало одиноко сидеть на диване.

— Удалось что-нибудь вспомнить? — Куроо уже выложил омлет на тарелку и теперь оглядывался в поисках приборов и салфеток.

— Слева от вас, — подсказал Цукишима. — Второй ящик.

— Да, спасибо. — Кофе, залитый кипятком, уже тоже был готов, и Куроо надеялся, что после дозы кофеина в голове хоть немного прояснится. 

— Кстати, вон там, — Цукишима махнул рукой в сторону закрытых рольдверцами шкафчиков, до которых у Куроо вчера не дошли руки, — кофемашина. Капсулы там же… хотя… Не знаю. Сами проверьте.

— Ты не против? — В груди что-то неприятно сдавило от мысли, что Цукишима, похоже, смирился с тем, что теперь в его квартире живет кто-то другой.

Тот лишь пожал плечами: какая теперь разница? Куроо устроился лицом к нему на высоком барном стуле, наскоро поблагодарил богов за посланную пищу, от души пообещал еще побеседовать с ними на одну важную тему и принялся за еду. 

— Так что? Есть какие-то зацепки? — вернулся он к начатому: говорить сейчас было куда проще, чем молча вариться в собственных мыслях..

— Нет, — Цукишима повел плечами, взгляд бездумно скользнул по кухонным шкафчикам. — Лучше всего я помню эту квартиру, остальное всплывает какими-то размытыми картинками и, вы не поверите, от этого ужасно начинает болеть голова.

— Болеть? — Куроо от удивления даже забыл, что поднес ко рту горячий кофе, и конечно же, обжегся. Пока он шипел и отплевывался, Цукишима наблюдал за ним с непередаваемым выражением, словно несмотря ни на что готов улыбнуться и сам этому удивляется. — Вот же черт, теперь два дня ничего чувствовать не буду, — пожаловался Куроо, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони ко рту. — Ненавижу горячее.

— Я бы посочувствовал, но… сами понимаете, — наконец выпустил улыбку Цукишима.

— Ладно-ладно, — Куроо торопливо расправился с остатками омлета и запил его водой. — А что за картинки? Вчера ты обмолвился про университет и работу…

— Не могу понять. Просто какие-то размытые лица, цветовые пятна, двери, большие аудитории, гул голосов, но ничего четкого. Словно смотрю на все издалека и без очков. 

Куроо задумчиво помешивал кофе в кружке, надеясь поскорее остудить его. 

— А ты пробовал… ну, не знаю, выйти из квартиры? 

— Пробовал, — нахмурился Цукишима. — Снова оказываюсь в комнате. Все как в тумане. Я с трудом вспоминаю, как выглядит мир снаружи.

— Ну, я ведь в любой момент могу тебе его показать. Надо лишь открыть дверь.

Цукишима посмотрел в ответ так странно, что Куроо стало неловко — словно собрался выкинуть на улицу бездомного котенка. 

— Я понимаю, что вам не терпится избавиться от моего присутствия, — словно прочитал его мысли Цукишима. — Дайте мне еще немного времени. Я постараюсь не докучать вам слишком долго. 

На душе у Куроо стало совсем мерзко.

— Цукки, — он опустил взгляд в стол и уперся ладонями в бедра, — поверь, мне очень, искренне жаль, что мы так встретились. Я бы хотел, чтобы все было иначе. — Куроо медлил, с трудом подбирая слова. — Глупо — жили в одном городе, а я даже не знал об этом. И я очень хочу как-то помочь. Поэтому если ты придумаешь что-то или вспомнишь, если я что-то могу сделать, только скажи.

Вскинув глаза на Цукишиму, Куроо успел поймать отчаяние, застывшее у него на лице, пока тот смотрел в сторону окна. А потом снова обернулся к Куроо и улыбнулся. Только совсем неискренне.

— А вы не изменились, Куроо-сан. Все такой же добрый.

Вежливая фраза кольнула под ребра. Куроо нахмурился, не понимая, о чем Цукишима говорит. Чувство неловкости нарастало с каждой минутой, да и время поджимало: дела ведь никто не отменял. Так что Куроо встал и молча вымыл посуду, делая вид, что рядом никого нет.

Но когда через несколько минут, закончив с коленом и переодевшись, он вышел в прихожую, Цукишима уже ждал его.

— Мне кажется, сегодня у вас много дел и заниматься моими нет времени. Но если бы вы могли завтра проводить меня куда-нибудь отсюда, может, мне удалось бы что-то вспомнить.

— Хорошо, Цукки, — Куроо обулся, стараясь лишний раз не напрягать колено, и поймал себя на том, что уже почти привык к боли и осторожности. Радости это открытие не принесло. 

— Что у вас? Что-то острое? Или воспаление? — Цукишима склонил голову набок и очень серьезно рассматривал ногу Куроо.

— «Колено прыгуна», — честно сознался тот.

— Пателлярная тендинопатия, — уверенно кивнул Цукишима, и Куроо удивленно вскинул брови. — Вы уже прошли курс физиотерапии?

— Эээ, да. Один из. Но, Цукки, ты-то откуда все это знаешь?

Тот снова пожал плечами и слегка нахмурился.

— Не представляю. Будьте осторожны. — И поклонился. — Спасибо, что разрешили остаться. 

Сердце на миг будто стиснуло. Куроо уже взялся за дверную ручку, но замешкался, вновь оглядываясь на Цукишиму.

— Не за что, Цукки. В конце концов, ты здесь не чужой.

На лице Цукишимы отразилось замешательство, и Куроо пожалел о том, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. Но потом решительно толкнул дверь и шагнул наружу.

— Не чужой во всех смыслах, — бросил он напоследок, ободряюще улыбаясь.

Недоумение сменилось беззащитностью прежде, чем Куроо захлопнул дверь.

 

Дорогу до метро он запомнил смутно, в голове на повторе крутился разговор с Цукишимой. Его лицо и голос не отпускали ни на миг, и Куроо то вдруг становилось до теплеющих щек неловко за свои слова, то грустно от того, что ничего уже не изменить, то он убеждал себя, что все сказал и сделал правильно. 

В метро необходимость следить за станциями и пересадками рассеяла морок, и к кабинету врача Куроо подходил уже совсем с другими мыслями. Впрочем, мысли эти тоже не отличались стройностью и однозначностью. 

С тех пор, как ему запретили играть в волейбол, прошло два месяца, и по всем прогнозам уже давно должно было наступить улучшение, однако никакого прогресса Куроо не ощущал. Но, самое обидное, не понимал, как умудрился сам себя довести до такого. 

Все началось давно, еще осенью, с резких болей под коленной чашечкой. Уже тогда было понятно, что это симптомы травмы, но к врачу Куроо обращаться не стал: ставка на последний год в университете была слишком высока, очень многое зависело от этого сезона. Куроо перекопал интернет, сделал для себя выводы, и решил, что сумеет восстановить связки до того, как нагрузки увеличатся. Но время шло, а результат не радовал: колено продолжало реагировать острой болью во время игр и уже напоминало о себе в повседневной жизни. 

Когда Куроо все же рискнул обратиться к врачу, тот подтвердил худшие подозрения: микроразрывы надколенного сухожилия, воспаление — и настойчиво рекомендовал ограничить нагрузки и срочно начать лечение.

А университет тем временем вышел в плей-офф. 

Так и получилось, что в последней игре весеннего турнира, когда команда завоевала второе место, Куроо появился на площадке всего трижды, а когда ушел в раздевалку и сел на скамейку, встать самостоятельно уже не смог. 

Теперь-то у него было все время мира, но во-первых, выяснилось, что лечение обойдется гораздо дороже, чем на начальном этапе, а во-вторых, приятель, с которым Куроо снимал квартиру, решился наконец съехаться со своей девушкой. И Куроо пришлось очень быстро решать три проблемы разом: поиск работы, жилья и врача.

Найти терапевта помогла давняя знакомая — Хайба Алиса, которая уже пару лет работала медсестрой в клинике при университете. Она позвонила, чтобы поздравить со вторым местом, сожалела, что Куроо так мало играл в последнем матче, и Куроо был не в том состоянии, чтобы делать хорошую мину при плохой игре — все ей рассказал. Через пару дней она посоветовала врача, который сможет назначить курс лечения и, по ее словам, обязательно поставит Куроо на ноги. 

 

— Доброе утро, Шиба-сенсей. Примете? — Куроо вошел в кабинет и поклонился.

Доктор окинул его строгим взглядом, кивнул.

— Доброе утро, Куроо-сан. Давно не видел вашего имени в своем расписании. Так быстро поправились?

— Простите, слишком много дел. — Объяснять, что собственное здоровье обходится довольно дорого, не было желания.

— Проходите, раздевайтесь. Посмотрим, до чего вы себя довели на этот раз.

Доктор Шиба провел осмотр с каменным лицом, никак не комментируя реакцию Куроо на некоторые манипуляции, когда тот от внезапной боли резко втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. К концу приема Куроо готов был одновременно взорваться от напряжения и провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

Пару раз он пытался как-то отшутиться после особенно болезненных реакций, мол «простите, сенсей, это у вас просто руки холодные» или «никогда не знал, что это больно», но доктора Шибу его чувство юмора никогда особо не впечатляло. На миг Куроо посетила мысль, что если бы Цукишима был врачом, то его ждал бы точно такой же прием.

Наконец доктор вернулся к столу и начал быстро выстукивать что-то на клавиатуре. Куроо постарался подавить вздох облегчения от того, что все скоро закончится.

— Вы хорошо питаетесь? — вдруг спросил врач.

Куроо застыл с одной ногой в штанине.

— Эмм… Да? — В последние пару месяцев без регулярных тренировок режим постоянно сбивался, аппетита особо не было, так что Куроо совершенно не был уверен в ответе.

— Встаньте на весы. 

Выпутавшись из брюк, он нехотя пошел взвешиваться. Минус пять с половиной кило. Куроо нервно сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло.

— Вы теряете мышечную массу, — констатировал врач. Словно тот сам не понял. — Больше не планируете вернуться в волейбол?

— Почему вы так решили? — вскинулся Куроо, чувствуя внезапную слабость в коленях.

— По многим признакам. Вы давно не посещали врача, занимаетесь самолечением, нарушаете режим питания и тренировок, не даете организму привычную физическую нагрузку. Вы теряете форму, и ваше колено из первопричины скоро станет следствием. 

Куроо не нашел, что сказать в свое оправдание. Это раздражало.

Добавив еще несколько слов в рекомендации, доктор Шиба подчеркнул, что если Куроо не будет их придерживаться, операция неизбежна; рассказал о важности соответствующих физических нагрузок, лфк и правильного питания...

Куроо слушал, вежливо кивал и изо всех сил пытался сложить в голове два и два, а именно поиск работы, отсутствие лишних денег и так необходимый режим. Пока у него выходило вместо четырех то пять, то шесть. Что-то в этом уравнении явно было лишним. 

Из кабинета он вывалился совершенно вымотанным, окинул затравленным взглядом холл с парой посетителей, ожидавших приема, быстро, насколько позволяло колено, вышел на улицу и прислонился спиной к стене. После получасового приема у терапевта чувствовал он себя так, словно несколько часов работал грузчиком в порту.

Перспективы, которые рисовал доктор Шиба, откровенно пугали. Куроо не был готов прекратить спортивную карьеру сломленным и побежденным. Ему необходимо было вернуться на площадку, к привычной жизни и ощутить, что она протекает именно так, как он того хочет. По словам же доктора выходило, будто Куроо пустил все на самотек и лишь усугубляет свое положение.

Возможно, его охватила депрессия после травмы, возможно, все было серьезнее, чем он думал. Оглядываясь назад, Куроо постепенно понимал, что его маленький вагончик действительно едва не сошел с рельсов: он отдалился от друзей, почти забросил режим и не держал мяча в руках… уже сколько? Пальцы похолодели. Куроо даже и вспомнить не мог, когда занимался с мячом в последний раз.

Куроо мотнул головой, с усилием оторвался от стены. Все тело будто налилось свинцом. Куроо чувствовал, как сползает на дно черной скользкой ямы, и никак не мог найти, за что бы уцепиться.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Куроо рад был отвлечься хотя бы на это. Иконка со всплывшим напоминанием о встрече немного привела его в чувство. Куроо посмотрел на время и пролистал планы на день, пытаясь настроиться на предстоящие дела. Недавно он начал рассылать резюме в редакции спортивных сми и буквально на днях получил приглашение на два собеседования: в журнал и интернет-издание. Куроо очень надеялся, что портфолио статей, набранное за годы учебы, и диплом университета Васэда склонят весы удачи в его сторону. Оставалось лишь скрестить пальцы.

Редактор интернет-портала узнал Куроо, потому что, как оказалось, сам был выпускником Васэда и присутствовал на весенних матчах межвузовского чемпионата. Он похвалил портфолио, рассказал о целях и задачах издания, требованиях к корреспондентам и многом другом. Он вообще говорил гораздо больше Куроо, что наталкивало на определенные мысли. По итогу их беседы Куроо получил тестовое задание: написать статью о новичках премьер-лиги, которые примут участие в следующем чемпионате.

Уже перевалило за полдень, когда Куроо вышел из здания редакции и решил, что самое время перекусить: если следующее собеседование тоже затянется, режим питания, на котором так настаивал терапевт, снова пойдет к черту. 

Пока он сидел в раменной, успел созвониться с отцом, нашел на карте ближайший к новой квартире бассейн, поискал в интернете информацию о духах и их проводниках и чуть было не решил обратиться за советом к Кенме. Но времени на это уже не оставалось, так что разговор был отложен до лучших времен. 

Чтобы добраться до второго собеседования, пришлось делать несколько пересадок; откажут с порога — Куроо сэкономит кучу времени на дорогу. 

Но когда он шел на интервью через холлы и залы, где кипела жизнь, а журналисты, словно брокеры на бирже, делали звонки, что-то записывали, разговаривали через гарнитуры, ни на кого не обращая внимания, полностью погруженные в свою работу, Куроо вдруг ощутил в душе приятный подъем. Уголки рта невольно поползли вверх, и пришлось срочно напомнить себе, что фантазировать еще рано. 

— Васэда… — По интонации редактора трудно было понять, что он думает о выпускниках университета, но Куроо на всякий случай решил не акцентировать внимание на своих достижениях в области студенческой журналистики. — Вы же понимаете, что вам придется писать не только про волейбол. Другими видами спорта интересовались? 

— Вы можете проверить меня и, подозреваю, не на все вопросы я смогу ответить, но вам ведь нужен не справочник по правилам и персоналиям? Зато я точно знаю, что в вашем журнале сейчас не так уж много волейбольной тематики, и не только потому, что нет крупных чемпионатов. — Редактор не сводил с него внимательных глаз, но сказать, заинтересован ли он, Куроо по-прежнему не мог. — Ваш журнал рассказывает живые истории о людях, поэтому его интересно читать, а не только из-за обозрения спортивных новостей. А для того, чтобы найти интересную историю и хорошо рассказать ее, не нужно знать, сколько раз Судзуки Ичиро становился лучшим отбивающим Японии и кто смог вывести его из игры. Но я знаю, что это был Мацудзака Дайсуке, и ему тогда было всего восемнадцать лет. 

Редактор фыркнул.

— Зачем вам это? Вас тогда еще на свете не было.

Куроо пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Мой отец — фанат Мацудзаки. 

— Что ж, Куроо-сан, — поднялся редактор, — спасибо, что сэкономили мне время. — У Куроо на секундочку сердце ушло в пятки. — Поступим так, — редактор легко хлопнул ладонями по столу, взгляд азартно блеснул, — пришлите мне такую живую человеческую историю, и если она покажется мне интересной, мы встретимся снова.

Поклонившись, Куроо принял визитку редактора и, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку, покинул кабинет.

Настроение билось на высокой ноте, впервые за продолжительное время Куроо ощущал такой подъем. Поразмыслив немного, он вытащил телефон и набрал номер.

— Хэй! — громыхнул Бокуто в трубку. — Посмотрите, кто звонит! Сам! Не прошло и двух дней. Я заинтригован.

— И, знаешь, небезосновательно, — согласился Куроо. — Кратко изложив новости о прошедших собеседованиях, Куроо перешел к сути. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Котаччи.

— Что угодно, — добродушно пропел Бокуто, — за телефон той красотки из твоей группы.

Куроо закатил глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Однажды поделившись с Бокуто контактами, он зарекся делать это снова, потому что в первый раз оказался вовлечен едва ли не во все детали и тонкости общения Бокуто с той девушкой — причем поделиться новостями спешили обе стороны.

— Хватит с тебя и места в статье. — Бокуто обиженно булькнул. — Слушай, вы ведь уже проводили товарищеские матчи с будущими соперниками, не так ли?

— Ну да, а что?

— И ты наверняка успел обзавестись парой знакомств? Сведи меня с кем-нибудь. Сам понимаешь, нужен материал.

— Да не вопрос, — усмехнулся Бокуто. — У нас как раз тренировочная игра в среду, позже скину тебе пароли-явки. 

— Котаччи, я тебя обожаю, — вздохнул Куроо.

— Ой, не надо, подбери с меня свои слюни. 

Куроо закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— Все, пока, жду от тебя информацию.

— Давай-давай, уверен, успех ждет тебя!

Воодушевленный, Куроо почти сбежал по ступеням метро. Если все сложится, статья для интернет-издания может выйти весьма удачной. А для журнала у Куроо тоже была идея, особенная.

 

Вернувшись домой, Куроо ожидал снова найти Цукишиму сидящим на диване или разглядывающим пейзаж за окном — и вот, кстати, интересно, каким он видел мир теперь? — но тот удивил. Вышел поприветствовать Куроо, будто они были дружелюбными соседями.

— Привет, — кивнул Куроо, не сдержав улыбки.

— Добрый вечер.

— Чем занимался? — Куроо нагнулся, разуваясь, и пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы унять прострелившую колено боль.

— Думал, — хмыкнул Цукишима.

— М, — Куроо сцепил зубы, медленно распрямляясь. — Класс.

— Непохоже, что восстановление идет хорошо, — заметил Цукишима, поправляя очки.

— Эй, я стараюсь, как могу, — отшутился Куроо, проходя в комнату. Со вздохом облегчения опустился на диван. — Есть прогресс?

— Есть кое-что, — ответил Цукишима, и Куроо наконец заметил искру нетерпения в его взгляде. Будто тому хотелось рассказать о чем-то важном. — Я много думал о вашем колене.

— Я имел в виду прогресс в твоих делах, а не моих, — Куроо покачал головой.

— Нет, послушайте, — Цукишима скользнул на диван, спиной к подлокотнику, подогнул одну ногу под себя: он явно чувствовал себя теперь менее скованно. — Вы сказали «колено прыгуна», но я назвал это медицинским термином, который больше знаком специалистам, не так ли?

Куроо развернулся к Цукишиме, оценивая его слова.

— Пожалуй, — кивнул он.

— Я размышлял об этом и вспомнил кое-что. Похоже, я учился в медицинском, — Цукишима прикусил губу, нахмурился, будто еще раз обдумывая что-то про себя. — Почти уверен в этом.

— Это уже кое-что, — одобрительно сказал Куроо. — Можно попытаться выяснить, где именно. Хотя я, наверное, и так знаю.

— Правда? — взгляд Цукишимы впился в лицо Куроо. — Только не говорите, что наводили справки!

— Тут я справлюсь и без подсказок, — Куроо фыркнул. — Учитывая, что мы находимся ближе всего к Университету медицины и стоматологии, вывод напрашивается сам собой.

— Медицины и стоматологии, — задумчиво протянул Цукишима, взгляд стал мутным, будто обращенным внутрь, — звучит знакомо. И что-то вспоминается… лекции и кое-кто из преподавателей… и, — Цукишима коротко провел пальцами по лбу, — вкус кофе из автоматов.

— Можно разыскать кого-то из… — взгляд Цукишимы из вдохновенного резко стал раздосадованным, и Куроо замолк. — Цукки, послушай…

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы вмешивались в это… вот так, — Цукишима нахмурился.

— Понимаю, это твое личное дело, но я ведь могу помочь что-то выяснить.

Цукишима покачал головой, прикрыв глаза.

— Я сам разберусь. Постараюсь разобраться.

— Ладно, проехали, — Куроо примирительно поднял ладонь в воздух. Цукишима вел себя странно, но людям после смерти присущи некие капризы, надо полагать. — Как насчет ужина?

Отыскав в холодильнике вчерашний несъеденный обед, Куроо разогрел его по-новой, налил воды — кончик языка все еще неприятно немел после ожога — и устроился за барной стойкой.

— Не думаю, что вот это способствует выздоровлению, — прокомментировал Цукишима.

— На большее сейчас нет ни сил, ни желания, — Куроо пожал плечами, не отрываясь от еды. Советы терапевта комом встали в горле, но Куроо решил, что еще один день существенно ничего не изменит. — Кстати, я тут подумал. Может, мне сопроводить тебя в университет?

— Сопроводить? — нараспев протянул Цукишима.

— Могу использовать слово «отвести», если так больше нравится.

— О, пусть будет «сопроводить», — усмехнулся Цукишима.

— Я серьезно, — Куроо обернулся через плечо, делая большой глоток. — Может, если будешь не один, то все получится?

— Может быть.

— А знаешь, — продолжил Куроо, набирая новую порцию, — из меня бы вышел неплохой экстрасенс, как считаешь? Или проводник для заблудших душ. Помогал бы им, делал добрые дела.

— Что за привычка разговаривать за едой? — проворчал Цукишима, появляясь в поле зрения. — Хотите подавиться и составить мне компанию?

— Очень смешно, — закатил глаза Куроо, тыча в Цукишиму вилкой.

— Не думаю, что из вас вышел бы хороший экстрасенс, — скорчив гримасу, сказал тот.

— Потому что?

Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Вы слишком добры. Вместо того, чтобы выпроводить меня на тот свет, возитесь…

— При чем тут доброта? — ухмыльнулся Куроо, отправил лоток из-под еды в корзину, сполоснул стакан. — Ты бы видел рейтинги телепрограмм, где эти ребята помогают родственникам умерших обрести прощение! Или изгоняют мстительных духов из какой-нибудь провинциальной школы…

Цукишима прищурился.

— Хотите заработать на моей смерти? Вам все равно никто не поверит. Я же не могу пугать людей или двигать предметы. И вообще… — в голос Цукишимы просочилось странное разочарование. — Я и жизнь-то свою едва помню.

Куроо задумался на секунду: а что бы он почувствовал, узнав о смерти Цукишимы от кого-нибудь другого? Сейчас ощущения потери практически не было, ведь вот он, Цукишима, рядом. Но представить, что того больше нет среди живых, было… больно. Тяжело и горестно. Наверное, Куроо думал бы так о любом из тех людей, с кем его сводила жизнь. Но почему-то каждая минута, проведенная с Цукишимой после его смерти, делала еще более ценной каждую минуту общего прошлого.

— А помнишь… — Куроо прикусил губу, удерживая едва не вырвавшиеся слова. Развернулся, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Что? — Цукишима выглядел усталым.

— Ну… третий спортзал. То лето. И национальные. И…

— Да, — уголок губ Цукишимы дернулся, будто он не смог сдержать улыбку. — Не думаю, что смог бы забыть хоть что-то, связанное с вами.

На сердце стало немного теплее. Куроо нравилась мысль о том, что не только у него останется частичка этих воспоминаний. Здорово, если хотя бы их Цукишима сможет забрать с собой.

— Как насчет какого-нибудь фильма? — наугад предложил Куроо. — У меня еще есть кое-какая работа, но, думаю, телек меня не слишком отвлечет.

Цукишима пожал плечом.

— Только не самурайское кино.

— Заметано, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Тоже ненавижу эту муть.

В итоге они смотрели какой-то блог, посвященный путешествиям в одиночку. Парню на экране неплохо удавалось выживать среди заснеженных вершин или дремучих лесов, он явно получал удовольствие от игры в первопроходчика, хотя снаряжен был лучше, чем экспедиции на Аляску.

Куроо занялся статьей. Прошерстил сайты команд, имеющих наибольшие шансы на успех в новом сезоне, почитал профили некоторых игроков, встретив немало знакомых имен, даже написал пару абзацев для начала. Цукишима временами искоса поглядывал на него, пока наконец не заговорил:

— Я думал, времена ваших письменных работ в университете уже прошли. Или решили написать книгу о духах?

— Хорошая идея, кстати, возьму на заметку, — усмехнулся Куроо, поднимая глаза от монитора. — На самом деле, я пишу статью про волейбол.

— Что ж, удачи.

Куроо кивнул и снова погрузился в работу, но внимание то и дело привлекал какой-нибудь тигриный рев или завывания шторма в океане. В итоге Куроо отодвинул ноутбук в сторону и ввязался с Цукишимой в спор на тему: постановка или реальность?

Когда усталость стала брать свое, было уже довольно поздно. Куроо потянулся, с наслаждением хрустя позвонками, и зевнул.

— Давай спать, — предложил он, потирая слезящиеся глаза. — Что-то я набегался за сегодня.

Цукишима умолк, и Куроо вдруг отчетливо вспомнил то, что с успехом удавалось игнорировать последние пару часов.

— Ну да, ты же, наверное, и не устал вовсе, — проворчал он себе под нос, осторожно вставая с дивана: после долгого бездействия колено давало о себе знать. Перед сном нужно будет им заняться.

— Нет, что вы, я смертельно устал, — хмыкнул Цукишима.

— Язык у тебя все такой же острый, — Куроо щелкнул пультом от телевизора и комната погрузилась в тишину.

— Должны же быть в смерти хоть какие-то плюсы, — мрачный юмор в голосе Цукишимы даже немного взбодрил Куроо.

— Насчет нашей завтрашней поездки. Я свободен прямо с утра.

Цукишима выглядел удивленным.

— Я свободен постоянно, — рассеянно пробормотал он.

— Шутки на одну и ту же тему… — со вздохом заметил Куроо.

— Считайте, это моя привилегия, — скривившись, перебил Цукишима.

— Тогда у меня тоже должна быть какая-нибудь, не находишь?

— Например, вы можете прямо сейчас отправиться спать. Серьезно, — Цукишима склонил голову набок, — на вас уже смотреть больно. Идите и выспитесь.

— Слушаюсь, Цукишима-сенсей, — усмехнулся Куроо, разворачиваясь. — И тебе добрых снов.

 

Звонок будильника Куроо почти не расстроил: обычно хотелось зарыться назад в подушку и полежать еще хотя бы пять минут, но сегодня предвкушение нового дня вселяло неожиданную бодрость. Куроо наскоро посетил ванную и закрутился вокруг плиты. Хорошее пробуждение хотелось продолжить хорошим завтраком. И крепким кофе.

— Эй, Цукки, — позвал Куроо, сунув голову в один из шкафчиков, — я ничего не смыслю в кофемашинах!

— Доброе утро, — Цукишима сложил локти на барной стойке и с ленцой наблюдал за Куроо. А тот, прищурившись, уставился в ответ.

— И как это работает? Не можешь ничего взять в руки, но почему-то не проваливаешься сквозь пол и мебель. Ты что, успел пересмотреть “Привидение”?

— Да как-то само получается, — растерялся Цукишима, рассматривая столешницу и свои руки.

Куроо покачал головой, вытаскивая кофемашину.

— Давай, командуй.

Под краткие указания Цукишимы он соорудил себе чашку отличного эспрессо и даже нашел в себе вдохновение приготовить что-то сложнее обычного омлета.

— У вас день рождения? — поинтересовался Цукишима. — Откуда столько энтузиазма?

— Просто чувствую, что день будет хорошим, — пожал плечами Куроо.

— Похоже, вы и правда решили заняться экстрасенсорикой, — выгнув бровь, прокомментировал Цукишима.

Сборы прошли в рекордное для последних месяцев время. Перед выходом Куроо тщательно растер колено, нанес мазь и тейп, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя таким виноватым перед собой и своим лечащим врачом. Не забыл и про чахлые кустики на балконе. Цукишима все это время делал вид, что увлечен видом из окна. Куроо смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Готов прервать свое заточение? Не страшно? Могу взять тебя за руку.

Цукишима закатил глаза.

— Собираетесь оттачивать на мне навыки проводника духов? Спасибо, не нуждаюсь.

Ворчал он совсем как в старые добрые времена, правда, взгляд при этом оставался взволнованным и нетерпеливым. Все тот же мальчишка с кучей масок на все случаи жизни. Куроо улыбнулся, делая приглашающий жест рукой.

— Ладно, тогда пошли.

Он отпер дверь и вышел за порог. Цукишима медлил, глядя себе под ноги. Куроо отошел еще на пару шагов, не вмешиваясь. В конце концов для Цукишимы этот шаг означал очень многое.

И, наконец, тот решился. Осматриваясь по сторонам так, будто видел окружающий мир впервые, Цукишима медленно пересек лестничную клетку и стал спускаться. Куроо держался немного позади. В конце концов он не шинигами какой-нибудь, чтобы вести душу за собой.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Цукишима остановился, озираясь по сторонам. Куроо не понимал, что вызывает у него такое беспокойство. Оставалось лишь набраться терпения. Прохожие замечали лишь Куроо, так что парочка девчонок, увлеченно болтавших друг с другом, едва не прошли сквозь Цукишиму. Тому пришлось отступить назад.

— Я все время буду рядом, не о чем беспокоиться, — мягко сказал Куроо, ища взгляд Цукишимы. Тот рассеянно кивнул.

— Я не помню дороги. Да и все вокруг кажется абсолютно незнакомым.

— Тогда держись поближе, хорошо?

Куроо заметил, как взглянула на него проходящая мимо женщина и прикусил щеку изнутри: болтает, глядя в пространство, точно псих какой. Следовало вести себя осторожнее, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Думаю, нам не стоит разговаривать. Точнее, вам.

— Тут ты прав, — кивнул Куроо, поправляя сумку. Цукишима в ответ глянул на него с легкой досадой. Куроо усмехнулся и качнул головой, указывая направление движения.

Пробираться по городу было трудновато. Куроо приходилось не только лавировать среди плотных скоплений людей на перекрестках, но и пытаться как-то расчистить Цукишиме путь: на него не реагировали ни люди, ни животные. 

В метро дело обстояло еще хуже: уберечь Цукишиму от чужих посягательств никак не получалось, прохожие то и дело протыкали его локтями, проходили насквозь и переговаривались через него. У Куроо уже пальцы зудели от желания взять его за руку, чтобы не потерялся. Чудом удалось занять место в углу вагона, оттеснив Цукишиму на крошечный пятачок свободного пространства. Выглядел тот удрученным. Похоже, такая суматоха и тотальное нарушение личных границ его нервировали.

— Ты неплохо держишься, — заговорил Куроо, наплевав на договоренность между ними. — Я бы, наверное, давно вышел из себя.

— И что это изменит? — пожал плечами Цукишима.

— Хочешь, отдавлю кому-нибудь ногу? — попытался пошутить Куроо. Цукишима лишь хмыкнул, покачав головой, но по губам все же скользнула улыбка.

Дойдя до входа в главный корпус, он остановился.

— Что-то случилось? — шепнул Куроо, делая вид, что поправляет одежду.

— Нужен пропуск, — Цукишима даже полез в карман, но тут же одернул себя, поджав губы.

— Предоставь это мне.

Куроо уверенно толкнул двери и устремился к турникетам.

— Прошу прощения, — обратился он к стоящему неподалеку охраннику. — Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро. — Cклонив голову в поклоне, прищурился, присматриваясь — охранник немного хмурился, но выглядел в целом доброжелательно. — У меня назначено интервью, я пишу статью о профилактике травм коленей… — Куроо улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть располагающе. Охранник кивнул. — Но вот незадача — номер, который мне дали, не отвечает. Не могли бы вы впустить меня?

— А с кем именно у вас встреча?

— М-м, секунду, — Куроо сделал вид, что ищет блокнот в рюкзаке, а сам выразительно уставился на Цукишиму, обернувшись через плечо. Тот нахмурился, плечи напряглись. — Ах, кажется, я в телефон записал, — пробормотал Куроо. — Секундочку.... 

— Моритака, — встрепенулся Цукишима, — Моритака Киёши. 

— А вот, нашел, — Куроо потер кончик носа, — у меня назначена встреча с Моритакой-сенсеем.

— А-а, — протянул охранник, отступая в сторону, — ясно. Я выпишу вам пропуск.

Холл университета кишел людьми. Куроо осматривался, прикидывая, куда им лучше отправиться.

— Кажется, вон там должно быть расписание.

— Как ты вспомнил это имя? — пробормотал Куроо, направляясь в указанную сторону.

— Не знаю, просто вдруг всплыло в голове. Кажется, он читал у нас травматологию. Было довольно интересно.

Куроо кивнул, решив, что пока и этого хватит.

С расписанием пришлось повозиться, выводя параллели между дисциплинами Моритаки-сенсея, специальностями и курсами. Вспомнить, к какой группе он относился, Цукишиме пока не удавалось. Зато они сузили круг всего до двух, у одной из которых занятие начиналось меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут.

— Заглянем? — предложил Куроо. Цукишима не возражал.

По дороге к нужной аудитории Куроо внимательно осматривался по сторонам, как будто это ему сейчас нужно было найти что-то или вспомнить.

— Сюда, — Цукишима вдруг остановился возле одной из дверей.

— Уверен?

— Помню это место, — кивнул Цукишима.

Куроо заглянул в аудиторию и, решив, что при таком количестве студентов на него никто не обратит внимания, шагнул внутрь.

— Что вы делаете? — прошипел Цукишима вслед, но все же пошел за ним.

Заняв одну из задних парт, Куроо положил рюкзак перед собой, вытащил блокнот и ручку.

— Собрались послушать лекцию? — вздернул бровь остановившийся рядом Цукишима.

Куроо раскрыл блокнот на последней странице и быстро написал:

«Лучше оглянись по сторонам, узнаешь кого-нибудь?»

Цукишима вздохнул и принялся всматриваться в лица окружающих.

Некстати прозвенел звонок, и почти сразу же в аудиторию вошел преподаватель. Цукишима замер посреди прохода и растерянно уставился на Куроо. Тот лишь пожал плечами, пытаясь донести до Цукишимы, что все в порядке, — в конце концов, затем они и пришли. Не чтобы слушать лекции, конечно, но, может, так Цукишиме удастся что-то вспомнить.

Моритака-сенсей оказался доброжелательным на вид мужчиной средних лет с хорошо поставленной речью. Он не повышал голос, но его слова звучали веско. Спокойный и собранный, он закончил короткие приготовления и приступил к лекции.

Куроо слушал краем уха, сосредоточив внимание на Цукишиме. Тот медленно ходил между рядами, присматривался к людям, прислушивался к разговорам. Народу было много, больше сотни человек. Куроо надеялся, что хоть кого-нибудь Цукишима вспомнит.

К концу первого часа Куроо едва не начал засыпать, а когда прозвенел звонок, подхватил вещи и вместе со всеми заспешил к выходу.

— Ну как? — шепнул он на ухо подошедшему Цукишиме.

— Ничего хорошего, — тот скривился. — Много знакомых лиц, но не более.

Идущая впереди девушка обронила свисающий с сумки шарф. Куроо наклонился за ним, и в голову вдруг пришла идея.

— Простите, кажется, это ваше, — Куроо изобразил очаровательную улыбку. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ой, спасибо, — кивнула она. Куроо пристроился рядом с ней.

— Скучновато тут у вас.

— Да, немного, — она изящно тряхнула волосами. — А, вы не с нашего потока, да?

— Ага, я, вообще-то, собирался встретиться с приятелем, но что-то он не пришел, а я не успел выйти из аудитории, — Куроо разыграл смущение. — Неловко было прерывать лекцию.

Девушка коротко рассмеялась.

— Что вы делаете? — вздохнул Цукишима.

— Ну, некоторые не доходят до лекций Моритаки-сенсея, — хихикнула девушка. — Думаю, потом они здорово пожалеют об этом.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Куроо остановился у окна, не переставая удерживать ее взгляд. — Хотя мой приятель вовсе не прогульщик. Похоже, что-то с ним случилось. — Куроо поджал губы и вздохнул, приняв грустный вид. Цукишима звонко цыкнул.

— А как его зовут? — участливо поинтересовалась девушка.

— Цукишима Кей, не знаете такого? — с надеждой спросил Куроо.

— О, Цукишима… 

— Его трудно не заметить: длинный такой — с меня ростом — еще и блондин. Довольно симпатичный.

— Аа… — неуверенно протянула та. — Кажется, был такой. В очках?

— Да-да, это он!

— Мы не общались, но, кажется, он отсутствует уже довольно давно, о нем уже даже преподаватели перестали спрашивать. Может, взял академ?

— Вот как? — Куроо нахмурился. — Мы давно не виделись, вот и решили пересечься на занятиях.

— Сейчас, когда вы о нем напомнили… Трудно представить, что у него есть друзья… — она замялась.

— Необщительный парень, да? — подхватил Куроо, снова сменив тон на легкий.

— Ну, ему словно и не нужен никто. Попробуйте разузнать что-нибудь у старосты — его зовут Китано Садахару, — постепенно интерес собеседницы стал угасать. Видно было, что ей не терпится отправиться по своим делам. — Извините, нам пора на занятия. Всего доброго.

— И вам.

— Довольно симпатичный? — протянул Цукишима, выгнув бровь. Куроо пожал плечами.

— Ну, может и «весьма», — поддразнил он, но тут же прикусил губу, пожалев об игривом тоне: за всеми этими разговорами и переглядками с Цукишимой легко было забыть о реальном положении дел. Однако Цукишима отвел взгляд, словно бы смутился, и поспешно вернулся к прежней теме:

— Я помню эту девушку, она точно из моей группы, — тихо сказал он. — И вон те ребята тоже. Но…

— Но они вряд ли помогут в нашем маленьком расследовании, да? — Куроо облокотился на подоконник, подперев щеку рукой. — Похоже, ты не изменил своим привычкам.

— Это каким?

— Не спешишь заводить друзей.

— Просто я разборчив, — поджал губы Цукишима. Куроо фыркнул.

— Спасибо за комплимент.

— О, — Цукишима закатил глаза, — бывают и исключения.

Куроо коротко рассмеялся. Он бы непременно пихнул Цукишиму плечом и ткнул под ребра, чтобы не зазнавался, — если бы тот был настоящим. Момент был таким… насыщенным, что Куроо вдруг ощутил неясную тоску. Он слишком быстро вспоминал, каково это — близко общаться с Цукишимой.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Куроо, выпрямляясь, — думаю, делать нам здесь больше нечего. Если продолжу приставать к людям с расспросами, они сочтут, что у меня не все дома.

Направляясь к выходу, Куроо сунул руки в карманы, раздумывая над словами девушки.

— Слушай, Цукки, — шепнул он, прикрыв рот рукой, — а ты помнишь Ямагучи?

Тот громко фыркнул в ответ.

— Конечно, что за глупый вопрос?

— И Карасуно, и все ваши матчи, и…

— Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

— Бокуто, Ушиваку и Ойкаву?

Не дождавшись ответа, Куроо обернулся через плечо, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Цукишимы.

— Все еще не понимаю.

— Уже все? — голос охранника заставил Куроо подскочить на месте.

— М-м, да, на сегодня мы закончили, — Куроо выдавил улыбку, подходя ближе. Охранник кивнул и протянул руку. Куроо завис на мгновение.

— Пропуск. Его нужно сдать, — подсказал Цукишима.

— А, конечно, — Куроо выудил бумажку из кармана и положил на подставленную ладонь. — Всего хорошего. — И поспешил наружу, когда вслед раздался оклик:

— Тут нет отметки Моритаки-сенсея!

Не оборачиваясь, Куроо толкнул стеклянную дверь и выскользнул наружу.

— Да вы просто нарушитель, — протянул Цукишима, Куроо усмехнулся.

— Не люблю, когда меня так плотно опекают.

— Пф.

— Ты спрашивал, к чему я клоню, — стрельнув глазами в Цукишиму, начал Куроо. — Так вот, у меня появилась теория. Ты материализовался в своей квартире, прекрасно помнишь меня, своих друзей и партнеров по команде. Ну и семью, конечно же, тоже. И в то же время почти ничего не можешь сказать о своих сокурсниках или преподавателях. Любопытно, не находишь?

— Хотите сказать, что я не учился в этом университете? — нахмурился Цукишима. Куроо вздохнул.

— Хочу сказать, что ты слишком зациклен на своей зоне комфорта и не умеешь заводить новые знакомства. Я начинаю думать, что ты сохранил воспоминания лишь о привычном и том, что тебя по-настоящему волновало.

— Но во время лекции я прекрасно понимал все, о чем говорил Моритака-сенсей, — упрямо возразил Цукишима.

— Да, потому что ты ботаник, — усмехнулся Куроо.

— Выбирайте выражения, — кисло протянул Цукишима.

— Допускаю, что тебе нравится учиться, но ты наверняка считаешь, что вовсе не обязан общаться с одногруппниками. Оттого и с трудом вспоминаешь их лица. Уверен, будь ты сейчас жив, и половину бы по именам не назвал. И, похоже, на этот раз ты добился взаимности.

— Допустим, — обронил Цукишима. — Но это лишь усложняет нашу задачу.

— Да, — Куроо вздохнул. — Кстати, обратись я к твоим близким, все удалось бы выяснить в два счета. Но, — Куроо взмахнул рукой, прерывая открывшего рот Цукишиму, — я уже понял, что ты не ищешь легких путей. Значит, продолжим поиски.

— Дело не в этом, — возразил Цукишима, а потом надолго замолчал, и Куроо уже решил, что продолжения не будет, когда услышал: — Странно, что вы не понимаете. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то посторонний звонил моим родителям и спрашивал, что случилось с их сыном. Мама… — голос Цукишимы вдруг прервался, но он тут же взял себя в руки и договорил: — Не хочу лишний раз волновать ее. Пусть все закончится поскорее.

Сердце ёкнуло, и Куроо замер на полушаге, совершенно забыв, что они находятся посреди оживленной улицы, однако ему тут же напомнили об этом: невысокий, плотный служащий, спешивший по делам, врезался ему в спину, начал извиняться и кланяться, так что его самого чуть не сбил с ног встречный поток людей. Цукишима, который, похоже, уже свыкся со своей прозрачностью для материального мира, некоторое время смотрел на спонтанно возникший вокруг Куроо водоворот несуразицы, потом вдруг фыркнул сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

— Мне кажется, чтобы сделать карьеру на телевидении, вам нужно стать не экстрасенсом, а комиком. Успех гарантирован.

Куроо открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вовремя спохватился и, на ходу извиняясь, поспешил к метро. Цукишима держался поблизости, но уже более независимо, чем несколько часов назад, когда они только вышли из дома.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, напоминая Куроо о других планах на сегодня. Тот просмотрел список дел, потом приложил трубку к уху.

— У меня идея, — самодовольно сообщил он, глядя прямо на Цукишиму, — теперь никто не примет меня за сумасшедшего, разговаривающего с воздухом. Заодно и прислушиваться не будут.

Цукишима покачал головой и продолжил путь сквозь людской поток, но через несколько секунд заговорил сам:

— У вас назначена встреча? — Куроо показалось, что в его голосе прозвучало сожаление.

Он снова прижал телефон к уху и деловито ответил:

— Не совсем. Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому, чтобы договориться об интервью.

— Вот оно что. 

Снова расстроенная интонация. Куроо сделал вид, что ищет на схеме нужную станцию.

— Я пока никуда не ухожу, это всего лишь звонок. 

— Вы не обязаны передо мной отчитываться.

— Знаю. Но если мне все же удастся назначить это интервью, ты можешь пойти со мной. Если захочешь.

Цукишима очень выразительно уставился на Куроо.

— С какой стати?

— Просто ты знаешь этого человека, — улыбнулся тот, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Цукишимы. — Мой старый тренер, Некомата-сенсей. Будем вспоминать дела давно минувших дней. Ну как, ты со мной?

— Не знаю, зачем вам это, — подозрительно прищурился Цукишима, — но спасибо за приглашение. Как вы понимаете, дел у меня немного.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда мне нужно сделать настоящий звонок, — и Куроо, найдя в контактах номер Некоматы, нажал набор.

Идея написать о Битве на мусорной свалке приходила Куроо в голову еще в университете — он даже понемногу собирал фотографии, искал старые газеты времен молодости Некоматы и его давнего соперника, Укая Иккея, — но всегда находилось что-то более актуальное, нужное, горячее. Однако история эта не отпускала: в ней были азарт, стремление к победе и восторг от настоящей игры с сильным, достойным соперником, пронесенные через десятилетия дружбы. И вот вчера, едва услышав задание, которое ему дали в журнале, Куроо снова вспомнил эту задумку. 

На том конце долго не брали трубку, но наконец послышался знакомый, хрипловатый голос.

— Теккун, сколько лет, сколько… — слова прервал приступ кашля, и Куроо нахмурился.

— Добрый день, Некомата-сенсей. Извините за беспокойство. Вы сейчас можете говорить?

Некомата прочистил горло и сипло ответил:

— Никакого беспокойства, я рад тебя слышать. Тем более, что времени у меня полно.

— Что-то случилось? — озабоченно спросил Куроо.

— Ничего нового. Подхватил простуду в сезон дождей, а тут заходила Аличан, ну и не понравился ей мой кашель, видите ли, уговорила пройти обследование. Вот, лежу теперь здесь, бездельничаю. 

— Мне ваш кашель, откровенно говоря, тоже не нравится, сенсей. 

— Теккун, ну хотя бы ты не списывай меня в утиль. Рассказывай, что у тебя нового.

Куроо откинул голову и, посмотрев на лампы, освещающие станцию, вздохнул. 

— У меня к вам куча вопросов и долгий разговор. Думал нагрянуть с парой баночек пива…

Цукишима от удивления вскинул брови так высоко, что Куроо невольно фыркнул.

— Ну-у, если разговор долгий, то пары баночек будет маловато, не находишь? — сипло засмеялся Некомата. 

— Сейчас меня к вам и с двумя не допустят, так что пиво придется отложить до выписки. — Куроо широко улыбнулся, глядя, как Цукишима закатывает глаза. 

— Тогда, боюсь, на этой неделе не получится. А тебе срочно?

— Да не то чтобы… — замялся Куроо.

— Ясно. Заинтриговал! Тогда давай завтра — вот прямо с утра и приезжай. 

— А куда? 

— В больницу Маэда, ту самую, где работает Аличан.

— Ну вот, — довольно заключил Куроо, попрощавшись с Некоматой и нажав отбой. — Завтра утром навестим старика и узнаем всю подноготную нашего с тобой знакомства.

— Это вы сейчас с кем разговариваете? — насмешливо повел бровями Цукишима и кивнул на телефон, который Куроо больше не держал возле уха. 

— Ой. — Тот сделал испуганные глаза, но тут же засмеялся и уже собирался снова поднести трубку к голове, как заметил значок сообщения. — Стой, тут что-то от Бокуто… О, отлично! Можно прямо сегодня прийти на тренировку и поболтать с игроками.

— Тогда какие у вас сейчас планы? — Снова этот настороженный вид.

— О, — Куроо расслабленно потянулся, нахально окидывая Цукишиму оценивающим взглядом, — у меня очень большие планы, на тебя в том числе, — и решил, что пара секунд полной растерянности на его лице, бесценны. — Пойдем смотреть, как тренируются будущие звезды национального волейбола! Давно ты был на матче?

 

Ехать надо было в Кото, но до начала тренировки оставалось еще около двух часов, так что Куроо решил, что из метро можно выйти раньше, немного позаниматься в ближайшем парке, а потом и перекусить. Телефон сослужил неплохую службу, пока Куроо рассказывал Цукишиме, как складывалась спортивная карьера Бокуто и других общих знакомых. 

Бокуто в этом году закончил Университет спортивных наук, однако в вузовской команде он играл недолго — его быстро заметили скауты челлендж-, а потом и премьер-лиги. Сейчас тот играл за ФК Токио — конечно, не Осака или Пантеры, но кто знает, что будет через год?

По реакции Цукишимы сложно было сказать, следил ли он за волейбольными чемпионатами, играл ли сам. Поэтому Куроо спросил напрямую:

— Тебе интересно?

Цукишима неуверенно пожал плечами. 

— Если честно, только когда вы произносите названия и упоминаете результаты, мне начинает казаться, что я все это слышал и знаю, но сам вряд ли смогу сказать, кто за последние пару лет завоевывал национальный кубок. 

— То есть для тебя волейбол закончился вместе со школой? — не скрывая легкого разочарования, уточнил Куроо.

— Это вполне вероятно. В моих воспоминаниях еще немало пробелов, но кажется, в них нет места спортивным устремлениям… — Цукишима в задумчивости провел пальцами по светлым волосам. — Не думаю, что при обычной загруженности студентов в медуниверситете у меня было много свободного времени. 

В парке Куроо присел на скамейку и похлопал ладонью рядом.

— Посидишь со мной? Надо сделать несколько упражнений…

Цукишима с любопытством склонил голову набок. 

— Расскажете, как вас угораздило?

— Нечего рассказывать, — отмахнулся Куроо. Почему-то именно перед Цукишимой было особенно стыдно за свои упрямство и глупость. 

Смешно сказать — по статистике чуть ли не половина волейболистов получают аналогичную травму, успешно проходят лечение и через пару месяцев возвращаются в спорт. Куроо же словно бы пытался ехать на велосипеде по песку — медленно, утомительно, глупо и бесперспективно. 

Тогда, при подготовке к универсиаде, тренер оговорился, что им интересовались скауты какой-то серьезной команды, и это, наверное, стало тем самым толчком за грань разумного. Куроо представил, как снова будет играть против Бокуто или, может, Ушиваки, который давно уже перерос любительский волейбол. Что-то в голове заклинило, и другие варианты развития событий вдруг перестали интересовать. «Все или ничего» — на несколько месяцев стало его девизом и главной движущей силой, заставляя забыть, что будет в случае, если все же выпадет «ничего».

Подавив тяжелый вздох, Куроо вернулся мыслями к упражнениям. Здесь, в парке на скамье, удобнее всего было заняться разминкой четырехглавой мышцы, к чему Куроо и приступил, наскоро отыскав нужную точку над наружным углом колена. Надавил большим пальцем, поморщившись от боли, и принялся разминать.

— Что вы делаете? — ровно спросил Цукишима, искоса следя за ним.

— А разве не понятно?

— Полагаю, пытаетесь размять прямую головку квадрицепса, но движения больше походят на… — Цукишима скривил уголок губ, медленно поднял взгляд от колена к лицу Куроо, усмехнулся, качая головой. — Будто клопов давите.

Куроо выдохнул, рука безвольно опустилась. Вот же… Цукишима.

Тот сделал непонятное движение, будто собирался прикоснуться к колену Куроо, но передумал.

— Я бы показал, как правильно, но, — Цукишима пожал плечами, дескать, рад бы, да не могу. Потом все же протянул руку, размещая прямо над ладонью Куроо.

От мысли, что Цукишима мог бы к нему прикоснуться, в горле неожиданно пересохло, а по позвоночнику сошла горячая лавина. Куроо лишь каким-то чудом, совершенно машинально, смог повторить указания.

— ...чуть сильнее и смещайте палец из стороны в сторону, — деловито инструктировал Цукишима, а когда у Куроо все получалось хорошо, то есть лицо начинало кривиться от боли, довольно кивал. — Не надо избегать болезненных мест — ваша задача проработать именно эти точки. А теперь вот по этой линии, над коленом…

Простые действия не требовали много внимания, гораздо сильнее Куроо занимало удивление и попытки успокоиться. Иногда с ним случались минутные слабости, даже секундные, но такая острая реакция на близкое присутствие Цукишимы была чем-то совсем неожиданным. Он ведь давний знакомый, приятель, младший товарищ, призрак, наконец… Куроо не знал, как еще убедить подсознание в том, что Цукишима Кей — абсолютно неподходящий объект для подобных штучек. Подсознание упорно требовало более внятного ответа.

— Ну же, разогните, — Цукишима внимательно смотрел в глаза Куроо: видимо, тот совсем задумался.

Торопливо выполняя указание и не до конца понимая, что делает, Куроо выпрямил ногу и подскочил от резкого щелчка.

— Аккуратнее, — шикнул Цукишима, смерив его укоризненным взглядом.

Куроо выдохнул и подвигал голенью, приводя в движение сустав — боль в колене, ставшая привычным ощущением, вдруг стала почти неощутимой. Куроо с наслаждением выдохнул, повращал ступней.

— Господи, как хорошо, — пробормотал он.

— Просто коленная чашечка встала на место, — Цукишима пожал плечами, делая вид, будто ничего значительного не произошло, но Куроо заметил довольный блеск в его глазах.

— О, да, ничего такого, — кивнул Куроо. — Признаться, у меня самого никогда не получалось настолько хорошо. Спасибо.

Цукишима поднял взгляд, тепло улыбнулся — сердце у Куроо сжалось на миг.

— Рад, что смог помочь.

Секунды текли в затянувшемся молчании. Куроо откашлялся, поднялся со скамьи, проведя рукой по волосам. Цукишима и раньше был таким: отзывчивым, но не в прямом смысле. Если подкалывать — колол в ответ, отвечал шуткой на шутку, всегда возвращал назад язвительные комментарии и претензии, никогда не оставлял последнее слово за оппонентом. И, как Куроо выяснил со временем, на искреннюю доброту отвечал тем же.

— Куда дальше? — Цукишима спокойно поднялся следом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Куроо мысленно одернул себя, возвращая к реальности.

 

Бокуто встретил их — точнее, его, Куроо ведь формально был один, — у входа в тренировочный комплекс. С раскрасневшимися щеками и испариной на лбу, сияя широкой улыбкой, он постоянно пребывал в движении: жесты и мимика сопровождали каждое слово Бокуто, будто двигаться и выражать эмоции для него было так же естественно, как и дышать. Куроо не смог сдержать ответной ухмылки. Цукишима за спиной в какой-то момент даже рассмеялся, хоть и очень тихо, будто зажимая себе рот.

— Эта прическа идет ему больше, — отметил он. Бокуто уже пару лет как сменил свою сумасшедшую укладку на более простую: зачесывал волосы назад, позволяя им небрежно рассыпаться по затылку. Так и вправду было лучше, более пижонисто, что ли.

Пока шли до зала, Бокуто успел вывалить на Куроо кучу сумбурных подробностей о разных игроках, торопливо перескакивая с одной мысли на другую, — видно было, что он практически захлебывается от нетерпения. Судя по всему, команды как раз закончили разминаться и присматриваться друг к другу, начиналась самая «жара».

— В общем, ты давай, пока туда, а потом пообщаешься с кем-нибудь из ребят, — Бокуто хлопнул его по спине, направляя в сторону трибун, и потрусил к своим. — Да смотри, не болей за других! — погрозил он пальцем.

Цукишима фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Никогда не мог взять в толк, почему вы дружите.

— С чего это? — удивился Куроо.

— Вы же абсолютно разные, — пожал плечами Цукишима, не сводя глаз со сновавших по площадке игроков.

— Странно, обычно все говорят, будто мы «два сапога — пара».

— И с чего они делают такой вывод? — протянул Цукишима и наклонился вперед, подпирая щеку ладонью и с интересом следя за происходящим на площадке.

У Куроо стало неожиданно тепло на душе — приятно было, что Цукишима присматривался к нему внимательнее, чем другие. А может, просто замечал больше. В конце концов, тот всегда был умным парнем, вот и тут предпочел полагаться на собственные наблюдения.

Тем временем команды построились для начала игры, и Куроо, последовав примеру Цукишимы, переключил все внимание на площадку. В игроке, который вышел на подачу у Санбёрдз, было что-то знакомое — даже не столько во внешности, сколько в манере держать себя с другими игроками — и неожиданно для себя Куроо узнал в нем Ойкаву Тоору. Стрельнув глазами в Цукишиму, Куроо понял, что не ошибся: у того взгляд из просто заинтересованного превратился в придирчивый и цепкий.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Цукишима едва слышно.

Куроо усмехнулся, прикусив губу.

В первой партии соперники явно примеривались друг к другу, осторожничали, и за исключением нескольких ярких вспышек, взрывных розыгрышей, каждый из которых трибуны приветствовали с энтузиазмом, чувствовалось, что команды пока играют не в полную силу. К очевидной досаде Бокуто, Санбердз не пытались прыгнуть выше головы и, не цепляясь за каждое очко, как-то тихо и незаметно отдали партию. Куроо отлично понимал негодование друга: зная, какая слава ходила об Ойкаве, нетрудно было догадаться, чего он добивался.

— Несладко им придется дальше, — вздохнул Цукишима перед началом второго сета.

И, конечно, оказался прав.

Прощупав слабые места Токио, во второй партии Ойкава развернулся во всю мощь своего таланта. Впрочем, без команды он бы мало что смог, а команда была отличная: мощные диагональные играючи забивали «гвозди» в площадку, а блокирующие отлично чувствовали момент для прыжка и знали, как поставить руки. Зато и токийцы, пусть и просели немного в начале, вошли в раж от того, что соперник наконец показал свое истинное лицо. Партия затянулась до тридцати двух в пользу Осаки, и третья обещала перерасти в настоящую войну.

С перерыва игроки Осаки вернулись все еще на кураже. Куроо с восхищением наблюдал, как мастерски Ойкава разводил своих нападающих с блоком противника, как защита прыгала на обманки и, уже опускаясь на пол, видела в сантиметрах от своих рук посланный кем-то другим мяч. А вот Бокуто раз за разом бил в блок, и трибуны откровенно недоумевали по поводу действий связующего, который, казалось, не видел других вариантов. 

Когда разрыв в счете стал совсем опасным, тренер Токио сделал пару замен, но у новой связки уже не осталось времени, чтобы что-то исправить. Казалось, токийцы сдались; Куроо взволнованно тянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть Бокуто, стоящего рядом с тренером. Нельзя было давать команде опускать руки, и тренер это, конечно, прекрасно понимал. 

Запасной связующий на сей раз вышел в стартовом составе, и игра… просто изменилась. Теперь уже на половине Осаки была не то чтобы паника, но явная растерянность. Блок перестал успевать, мячи летели откуда их не ожидали… Ойкава окриками и короткими советами в паузах пытался успокоить своих, но тренеру все равно пришлось брать тайм-аут, тем более, что Бокуто, тоже распушивший перья вместе с остальной командой, вколотил два эйса подряд и явно намеревался сделать третий.

И сделал-таки — уловка не сработала, игра шла точно так же, как и до перерыва. Не в характере Ойкавы было сдаваться, но и его слегка сбил с толку азарт, которым буквально зажглись игроки Токио.

К концу партии преимущество хозяев площадки стало настолько очевидным, что Куроо позволил себе немного отвлечься. Отметив для себя наиболее интересных персонажей, он обдумывал, как построить разговор с ними, чтобы материал получился не банальным. 

Из мыслей его выдернул свисток судьи к началу последней, пятой партии. Цукишима рядом едва не ерзал на краешке кресла, предвидя горячую игру. Куроо улыбнулся и снова сосредоточился на площадке, где Бокуто как раз провел отличный кросс мимо блока. Но и Ойкава пошептался в перерыве с тренером; можно было предположить, что раз обе команды настроились серьезно, все решат скорее собственные ошибки, чем общая линия игры.

Так и получилось: слишком рискованные подачи, не убранные вовремя руки – и вот уже Бокуто скакал по площадке, обнимаясь со своими, а Ойкава сердито сдувал челку со лба, выговаривая одному из блокирующих и некстати подвернувшемуся тренеру заодно.

Куроо вскочил с места, поддерживая победителей громким свистом и аплодисментами, а когда зрители начали покидать трибуны, пошел прямо на площадку.

— Ну что, пойдем поздороваемся? — бросил он Цукишиме на ходу. Тот, похоже, не горел желанием «здороваться», но один оставаться тоже не хотел — все же поднялся следом.

Энергетика игры, борьбы, чистый дух соперничества, как и всегда, заставили кровь вскипеть, и адреналин теперь бродил по телу пьяной волной. Хотелось сразиться, схлестнуться точно так же, проверить себя. Да только…

Ступая с трибун на паркет, Куроо вдруг споткнулся об отошедшую на второй план мысль: сейчас он был для всех них не соперником, а только зрителем.

— Ну, как мы их, круто, а? — Бокуто налетел на него, разгоряченный и счастливый, обхватил за плечи, встряхивая и подтаскивая ближе к своим. — Эй, народ, знакомьтесь, это Куроо, из Васэда, я вам рассказывал!

Куроо почувствовал себя неуютно. Сейчас был момент, чтобы улыбаться, делиться впечатлением об игре, делать комплименты и замечаниями выводить на нужные темы. Но все, чего ему хотелось на самом деле: остаться одному, чтобы справиться с накатившей горечью.

Вдруг он поймал взгляд Цукишимы, стоявшего поодаль со сложенными на груди руками. Тот заметно хмурился, будто был обеспокоен и недоволен поведением Куроо. Это помогло взять себя в руки.

— Парни, это было мегакруто, — ухмыльнулся он, отбивая «пять» сразу нескольким ребятам; какие-то лица вблизи оказались ему знакомы, кого-то он видел впервые. 

После недолгого обмена комментариями об игре Куроо заметил идущего в их сторону Ойкаву: тот не выглядел особо уставшим, походка была расслабленной и уверенной.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — протянул он, прикладываясь к бутылке.

Ойкава для Куроо остался кем-то вроде несостоявшегося соперника. В школе Аоба Джосай были одними из тех, о ком они с ребятами собирали информацию, изучали стиль и техники, связки, следили за продвижением в турнирных таблицах и всегда хотели сойтись на площадке. Но — так распорядился случай — не вышло. Так что заочно Куроо неплохо знал Ойкаву, восхищался его способностью незаметно, без очевидного давления контролировать команду, а с ней и ситуацию на площадке.

Впрочем, за последние четыре года в университете все это потеряло свою актуальность, и Куроо даже не знал, что Ойкава играет за Санбёрдз. А теперь мысленно отвесил себе затрещину за упущенную информацию. 

Куроо, чуть прищурившись, встретил оценивающий взгляд Ойкавы и подал руку, которую тот крепко пожал. 

— Прямо какое-то поколение чудес, не иначе, — усмехнулся он. — Ушивака, Бокуто, а теперь и ты, Ойкава-кун. 

— Удивлен, что ты на трибунах, Куро-чан. Боккун упоминал, что ты можешь тоже уйти в про.

Куроо скрипнул зубами: чертов Бокуто, и когда только успел похвастаться?

— Куда мне, — как можно легкомысленнее сказал он, улыбаясь и чувствуя, какой фальшивой выглядит эта улыбка. — Разница в таланте очевидна. Бокуто выдает желаемое за действительное. 

По красивому лицу Ойкавы скользнула тень разочарования.

— Похоже на то. Хотя по твоей игре я бы сказал, что ты из тех, кто никогда не отступает даже перед сильным соперником.

— Всякое бывает, — пожал плечами Куроо. Разговор упорно не хотел уходить от неприятной темы, нужно было просто свернуть ее. — Сегодня я здесь в качестве корреспондента. А ты давно перебрался в Осаку?

— Пару месяцев назад. 

— Что говорят? До сезона переведут в основной состав? 

Пришла очередь Ойкавы прикрываться лицемерно-легкомысленными улыбочками.

— Не забегай вперед, Куро-чан. Время покажет. 

— Ладно, согласен. А что скажешь о других? Кто, по-твоему, будет играть в сезоне?

В этот момент Ойкаву окликнул тренер, недвусмысленно показывая, что пора приступать к растяжке. Тот кивнул и, уже делая шаг прочь, предложил:

— Если есть время, можем вернуться к теме позже. А пока расспроси наших сенсеев, думаю, они будут не против интервью столичному изданию.

— Окей, спасибо. — Куроо махнул рукой и, оглянувшись на трибуну, где оставил Цукишиму, сделал знак, что отойдет к гостям. Тот отвел взгляд, словно ему это было неинтересно: мол, делайте, что хотите. 

Закончив интервью с тренерами Санбёрдз и получив разрешение пообщаться с игроками, Куроо подошел к Ойкаве, который завершал растяжку на полу. Присел рядом на скамейку и осторожно выпрямил травмированную ногу.

— Ну как, доволен? — поинтересовался Ойкава, садясь и глядя на Куроо снизу вверх.

— Вполне. Ваши сенсеи явно готовились к встрече с журналистами, — усмехнулся тот.

— Они всегда готовы, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Команда сильная, но основное внимание достается первому составу, так что ты здорово погладил их самолюбие своим интервью. Что еще хочешь знать? Спрашивай! — и он развел руками, демонстрируя полную открытость. 

— Да, пожалуй, я выяснил все, что хотел. Разве что… Когда у вас по плану игра с Эрроуз? Я бы посмотрел. — Не то чтобы Куроо рассчитывал, что школьное соперничество Сейджо с Шираторизавой переживет годы, но было любопытно.

Ойкава на секунду замер и сощурился, но потом рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Мне кажется или у тебя проблемы с коленом? Ты поэтому ушел в журналистику?

Сжав кулак, так что ногти впились в ладонь, Куроо затаил дыхание и посмотрел на слепящий свет ламп под потолком. 

— Равноценный обмен? — наконец выдавил он. — Да и да. И да — сам дурак.

Пронзительный — защитный, как с запозданием догадался Куроо, — взгляд Ойкавы смягчился. 

— Так, как играл ты, сейчас уже никто не играет, — сказал он в сторону и поднялся. Куроо встал следом. — Блокирующие не прыгают на каждый первый темп. Так, чтобы системно прыгать, мне кажется, уже нет таких центральных… Помню, как бесился, просматривая записи ваших матчей. Не знаю, почему тренеры тебя упустили, я бы не позволил. — Ойкава протянул руку и, пожимая ладонь Куроо, который в ответ на такой открытый комплимент смог только оглушенно кивнуть, вдруг тряхнул вихрастой головой. — Насколько я знаю, у нас запланировано несколько тренировочных игр с Эрроуз, первая — через пару недель в Шизуоке. Будет возможность, приезжай, постараюсь, чтобы поездка того стоила.

В раздевалке ФК Токио все еще ощущался подъем после удачно сыгранного матча: кто-то уже вышел из душа и, стоя в одном полотенце, подпевал музыкальному клипу на экране телевизора, кто-то не мог остановиться и продолжал разбор игры, едва стащив мокрую майку и бросив ее рядом на скамейку. Идеальная обстановка для разговора о будущем. Но что-то в настроении уже изменилось: чем больше радовался победе Бокуто, чем чаще в разговорах упоминали тактику, сильные и слабые стороны соперников, тем сильнее Куроо чувствовал себя здесь чужим. Не то чтобы на него никто не обращал внимания, будто его здесь нет, совсем наоборот — легко и с удовольствием отвечали на его вопросы, задавали свои, комментировали шутки и поддразнивали, но от всего этого хотелось скрыться, стать прозрачным, невидимым, как Цукишима. Ощущение, что его больше нет в волейболе, навалилось всей удушающей тяжестью, вызывая острое желание превратить этот факт в физический — исчезнуть.

Получив наконец ответы на все вопросы и записав несколько номеров, чтобы можно было в дальнейшем уточнить информацию, Куроо вывалился из раздевалки совершенно обессиленным. Взгляд тут же зашарил по трибунам в поисках Цукишимы, но того нигде не было. Куроо забеспокоился, снова поднялся туда, где они сидели вместе во время матча, — никого, обошел площадку вдоль бортика — все зря. У раздевалки наткнулся на Бокуто.

— Эй, ты чего сник? — тот внимательно заглянул в глаза. — Колено разболелось? Ты на терапию ходишь? Что врачи говорят?

— Котаччи, отстань, все нормально, — увернулся от легшей на плечо тяжелой руки Куроо. — Просто устал.

Выразительные брови Бокуто изумленно взлетели вверх — и то верно: разве можно было устать, сидя на трибуне? Но он ничего не сказал, и Куроо был благодарен уже за это. Он снова оглянулся на зал, все еще надеясь увидеть высокую фигуру в светло-серых брюках и синей поло. На душе было неспокойно.

— Кого потерял? — тут же спросил Бокуто.

— Блокнот где-то посеял, — легко соврал Куроо. — Вроде, пока смотрел игру, был при мне, а сейчас не нахожу. 

— Не переживай, здесь ничего не пропадет. Я предупрежу наших, чтобы отдали мне, если найдут. Ты сегодня как, свободен? Не хочешь немножко побросать мяч? Сто лет с тобой этого не делали. Съедим по паре бургеров — и в парк. Где ты поселился? Заодно и похвастаешься. — На лице Бокуто появилось хорошо знакомая смесь нетерпения и мольбы, совсем как у ребенка, увидевшего в магазине игрушку мечты. Куроо невольно улыбнулся.

— Котаччи, ты неисправим! — Он легко толкнул Бокуто в плечо. — Я бы с радостью, но сегодня не получится: хочу по горячим следам набросать рыбу для статьи. 

— Раньше тебя даже подготовка к тестам не останавливала, — надулся Бокуто. — Ночью, что ли, не набросаешь?

— Извини, — у Куроо уже был готов железный аргумент, — врачи строго-настрого велели соблюдать режим. 

— А, ну раз врачи… — обиженно протянул Бокуто, но больше не настаивал. Глядя на его поникшие плечи, Куроо расстроился еще сильнее: все-таки совсем забросил друзей в последнее время, но момент все равно был неподходящий. Пообещав друг другу созвониться, они расстались.

Торопливо покинув спортивный комплекс, Куроо замер на выходе, снова оглядываясь по сторонам и надеясь отыскать Цукишиму: может, надоело без дела сидеть в зале, и он вышел наружу? Но и здесь никого не оказалось. Оставалось только искать в квартире; Куроо понятия не имел, куда тот еще мог бы отправиться.

Расстояние до ближайшей станции метро Куроо преодолел в рекордные сроки. Пять станций по линии Собу, еще пять — по Маруноучи в начинающийся час пик. Казалось, поезд движется сквозь воду, отчаянно пробуксовывая на каждой остановке. Люди выглядели замедленными и сонными: с трудом покидали вагон, еле-еле заполняли его по новой. Пересаживаясь на Отемачи, Куроо выпустил из руки поручень, и сведенные напряжением пальцы и плечи отозвались болью. 

Следовало отвлечься, подумать о статье, не поддаваться эмоциям, но исчезновение Цукишимы стало последней каплей за этот и без того непростой вечер. Всего несколько дней назад, снимая новую квартиру, Куроо радовался, что сможет остаться один и ни перед кем не отчитываться. Потом мечтал, чтобы призрак Цукишимы бесследно исчез, оказался миражом, пьяным бредом. А сейчас перспектива вернуться в студию, где никого не будет, пугала Куроо до дрожи в пальцах. 

Он не сразу смог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, провернул его и замер, не решаясь открыть дверь. На цепочке, поблескивая, покачивалось яблоко-брелок. Что если Цукишима — это плод его воображения? Если последние несколько дней он и правда разговаривал сам с собой, придумывал какие-то легенды, спорил с пустотой о телевизионном шоу, ездил просто так в медуниверситет, навоображал массаж и посиделки в парке? Ладони стали влажными, и Куроо вытер их о джинсы, устало провел тыльной стороной по покрытому испариной лбу. Толкнул дверь.

Цукишиму он нашел на балконе — тот обернулся на звук шагов и удивленно воззрился на кроссовки, которые Куроо даже не подумал снять. Куроо почувствовал, как горло сжимает спазм и, прошептав «Да чтоб тебя…», пулей вылетел из квартиры.

Прошагав полчаса по дорожкам парка, он понял, что успокоиться не выходит. Нужно было возвращаться и садиться за работу. Нужно было дать отдых натруженному колену. Наконец, нужно было поесть и сделать массаж. Вместо этого Куроо по дороге домой свернул к автомату с напитками, купил две банки пива, подумал и одну выпил сразу же. Потом купил еще одну и зашагал домой.

От пива в голове поднялся легкий водоворот, смешав все мысли в кучу и не давая ни на чем сосредоточиться. Как ни странно, это оказалось именно тем, чего хотелось Куроо: перестать загоняться по тысяче поводов сразу. Напряжение в плечах и в горле постепенно начало отпускать.

Сейчас, убедившись, что Цукишима никуда не делся, он почувствовал облегчение и вдруг задумался: почему так испугался? Только ли потому, что происходящее слишком напоминало психическое расстройство? И что беспокоило больше — опасение, что ничего не было на самом деле, или что больше ничего не будет? Разделить эти страхи пока не получалось, и Куроо отодвинул дилемму на задний план. Другим тревожным открытием стало то, насколько реальным он стал воспринимать Цукишиму. Да, тот был невидим для других и неосязаем, но в его присутствии было что-то успокаивающее или, скорее, отвлекающее, что позволяло действовать, не погружаясь в проблемы и самокопание. Наверное, поэтому Куроо так требовалось его присутствие после тренировочной игры — чтобы не захлебнуться в охватившей его тоске. Что ж, Цукишима рассудил по-своему.

Куроо замедлил шаг и открыл вторую банку. К тому времени, как он вернулся в квартиру, содержимое успело уменьшиться на треть, а разбушевавшиеся эмоции немного улеглись.

Цукишима показался из комнаты, напряженный и как будто встревоженный, но увидев Куроо, тут же изменился в лице.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — скривился Куроо, стаскивая обувь. — И спасибо, кстати, что не бросил.

Бровь Цукишимы взлетела вверх, губы сжались в плотную линию.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул он и отступил назад.

Куроо прошел следом, забросил непочатую банку пива в холодильник, постоял у открытой дверцы, рассматривая ничем не заполненное пространство и отчетливо чувствуя чужое присутствие за спиной. Ждала работа, но написать хоть что-то в таком состоянии не представлялось возможным. Вернулось ощущение, что ему здесь не рады, и отчужденный вид Цукишимы, затаившегося на диване со скрещенными руками на груди, никак не способствовал душевному равновесию. 

Спасением снова стал балкон. Куроо выскользнул наружу, в последний момент вспомнив, что надо пригнуться. На воздухе ему нравилось куда больше, чем в четырех стенах. Не обнаружив ничего, чтобы присесть, он устроился на полу.

От алкоголя мышцы наливались тяжестью, мысли становились тягучими, как патока, и Куроо увязал в них все больше.

Последние месяцы, казалось, слились в один монотонный забег, а конечная цель только отдалялась. Куроо не считал себя слабаком, всегда выкладывался на полную во всем, за что брался, чтобы не было стыдно перед самим собой, а сейчас испытывал лишь недовольство.

— Ну и что вы делаете? — тяжелый вздох и тихие слова вырвали из размышлений. Куроо искоса глянул на вышедшего на балкон Цукишиму и отсалютовал ему банкой, делая очередной глоток. — Это я и так вижу.

Цукишима прислонился к стене, глядя куда-то вдаль, но Куроо чувствовал укоризну в самом его присутствии. И все-таки он пришел поговорить, а это, зная Цукишиму, что-то да значило.

— Я тебя обыскался, — признался Куроо, скребя ногтем металлический бок банки. — Пока добирался домой, почти поверил, что это все-таки у меня крыша поехала.

— Не думал, что это станет проблемой.

— А о чем ты думал? — с вызовом спросил Куроо. В голове шумело, алкоголь развязывал язык, выталкивая наружу глупую, по сути, обиду.

Цукишима сощурился, искоса глядя на Куроо.

— О многом. Например, о том, как сильно вы изменились за то время, что мы не виделись. А еще о том, что Куроо Тецуро, которого я помню, сейчас взял бы вас за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнул.

Куроо невесело рассмеялся в ответ, отставляя так и недопитое пиво.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

— Да что с вами такое? — Цукишима развернулся к нему всем телом, впился в лицо пронзительным, почти рассерженным взглядом. — Никогда бы не подумал, что вы так расклеитесь из-за дурацкой травмы. 

От этих слов алкогольное отупение будто рукой сняло. Куроо почувствовал, как все внутри наливается огнем. Зацепившись рукой за ограждение, он резко поднялся на ноги, чтобы смотреть на Цукишиму прямо.

— Очень правильное слово — дурацкая. Ты никогда не смягчал выражения, — Куроо криво усмехнулся. — И если бы мне год назад сказали, что я попаду в такую ситуацию, сам бы не поверил: всегда считал себя умнее таких вот зарвавшихся героев...

Рассказывать о себе Куроо никогда не любил, и сейчас с трудом подбирал слова, чтобы история не звучала как оправдательная речь или объявление в газете. Но постепенно стало легче. Цукишима не перебивал, не вставлял глубокомысленных замечаний, просто слушал, и в какой-то момент Куроо поразила мысль, что лучшего слушателя и представить было нельзя — будто пришел на кладбище пожаловаться предкам. Поэтому он выложил все: о том, как они с Бокуто когда-то выбирали, каким путем идти в про — через челлендж-лигу или хороший университет с сильной командой, как нарисованные в воображении перспективы постепенно обретали реальные черты, как здорово было чувствовать, что все идет по плану и до намеченной цели остается всего ничего.

И как потом — не в одночасье, но как-то очень быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем длился путь наверх, — все покатилось под откос. 

— А сейчас я и сам не понимаю, зачем все это было, — Куроо сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Будто гнался за призраком.

Цукишима молчал, плотно сжав губы и сцепив перед собой руки, в глазах качался свет, источника которого на балконе не было, и Куроо хотелось подойти поближе, чтобы понять, что это. Но Цукишима шагнул назад, снова прислоняясь спиной к стене, и опустил веки.

— Какая ирония, — тихо и насмешливо сказал он.

Куроо привалился бедром к ограждению балкона. Не то чтобы на душе стало легче от того, что наконец выговорился, но, рассказанная, история словно бы получила свое завершение и номер в картотеке. Теперь ее можно было отправить в архив.

— То есть вы отгородились от друзей и родных, поставили крест на волейбольной карьере и даже с полученным образованием считаете себя неудачником, который все потерял? — вдруг с вызовом спросил Цукишима.

Куроо не нашелся с ответом — ворох мыслей взметнулся в голове и осел. В очередной раз он позабыл, с кем на самом деле разговаривает. Смерть обыгрывала любую из его проблем всухую.

— Глупо, да? — усмехнулся Куроо, отводя взгляд. 

— Глупее не бывает, — хмыкнул Цукишима и вдруг добавил: — Ну разве что свалиться вот с этого балкона или попасть под машину, так и не успев понять, зачем жил. Так что потом и вспомнить нечего. — Цукишима говорил легко, почти насмешливо, только заложенные за спину ладони были сжаты в кулаки. — Я бы мог сказать, что бороться надо до последнего и все в таком духе, — он оглянулся на Куроо, и от открытого выражения его лица кожу окатило мурашками, — но вы же были капитаном, сами все наизусть знаете.

— Цукки… — говорить почему-то было больно.

— Нет, я не хочу сказать, что ваши чувства ничего не стоят, нужно перешагнуть через себя и начать с начала — ничего такого. Просто, — Цукишима запнулся, посмотрел себе под ноги, — мне бы ваши проблемы, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза. — Как ни избито, но верно: ничего не кончено, пока ты жив.

В словах Цукишимы и правда не было ничего, о чем Куроо не думал бы раньше, никаких инсайтов, никаких озарений. Да и самого Цукишимы, со всей остротой безвозвратной потери вдруг осознал Куроо, уже не было. До него нельзя было дотронуться, приобнять за плечи, сказать: «Эй, Цукки, а из тебя вышел бы отличный капитан!». И от этого было так обидно, что даже чувство презрения к себе отступило на задний план. 

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, — нахмурился Цукишима. — И заниматься самоедством тоже ни к чему, — вздохнул он, опускаясь на пол. — Пустая трата времени.

— Чувствую себя как на сеансе у психотерапевта, — усмехнулся Куроо, пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшие эмоции. — Так что же мне делать, Цукишима-сенсей?

— Займитесь делом, — протянул Цукишима. — Хватит уже прохлаждаться. Гордость — чем вам не причина выбраться из этого дерьма?

— Уел, — цыкнул языком Куроо. Прислонился затылком к прохладной стене, прикрыл глаза. — Отличные слова.

— Не мои, — качнул головой Цукишима.

Куроо подождал продолжения, но, похоже было, что тот выдохся: разговор получился слишком уж откровенным. Сам Куроо тоже молчал, переваривая сказанное и услышанное, лишь наблюдал из-под ресниц за Цукишимой, который, казалось, все больше погружался в себя, глядя сквозь ограждение на сияющий в темноте город. Молчание затягивалось, и Куроо вдруг стало страшно, что Цукишима совсем растворится, исчезнет в этой тишине.

— А почему ты все-таки бросил волейбол? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. — Ведь был же хорош.

Цукишима перевел на него удивленный взгляд, подумал, пожал плечами.

— Просто понял, что люблю волейбол, но могу прожить и без него. Пропала необходимость что-то доказывать.

— Себе?

Цукишима улыбнулся, задержав взгляд на Куроо.

— И другим. А вот в вас она еще крепко сидит.

— Это не…

— О, — закатив глаза, перебил Цукишима, — вот только не надо. Кто вбил вам в голову эту чушь про неудачника, если не вы сами?

— Просто я знаю, что мог бы достичь большего.

— Так вперед, — сказал Цукишима. Впитав свет ночного Токио, его глаза казались золотисто-желтыми, будто сияние светлячков. Куроо вспыхнул изнутри: простые и ясные слова прозвучали неожиданно мягко, так… будто Цукишиму всерьез заботило, что будет делать Куроо со своей жизнью.

Он сглотнул вспухший в горле ком и широко улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, Цукки.

— За что? — Цукишима рассмеялся, и этот искренний смех окончательно выбил у Куроо почву из-под ног. — Считайте, что получаете дивиденды за дополнительные тренировки в школе.

— Отличное вышло вложение, — кивнул Куроо.

Цукишима легко поднялся, машинально отряхнул безупречно чистые брюки.

— Инвестор из вас тоже ничего, — поддержал он и скрылся в комнате.

Куроо не знал, какое из чувств Цукишиме удалось разбередить сильнее: энтузиазм, благодарность или симпатию. Но сейчас он готов был горы свернуть, и верилось, что все по плечу: лечение колена, написание статей, решение парадокса Цукишимы. Хотя лично для Куроо последнее означало расстаться с Цукишимой навсегда. Почему-то эта мысль не радовала абсолютно: да, Цукишима обретет душевный покой, а вот Куроо, скорее всего, утратит.

Значит, не стоило терять время, которое у них еще было.

— Эй, Цукки, — выпалил Куроо, едва переступив порог, — можешь помочь еще кое с чем?

— С чем же? — настороженно обернулся тот.

— Смотри, — Куроо прошел к раковине, слил остатки уже выдохшегося пива, отправил банку в мусорку, — мне требуется помощь физиотерапевта, но сейчас я не могу позволить себе квалифицированного специалиста. Как насчет того, чтобы ты оттачивал на мне свои навыки, м?

Цукишима некоторое время смотрел на него, как на слабоумного.

— Даже не могу сходу сказать, какое место в вашем плане наиболее уязвимо.

— Да ладно, — продолжал Куроо с, как сам считал, обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Тебе всего-то и нужно — проследить, чтобы я все делал правильно. 

Похоже, улыбка сработала: Цукишима задумчиво посмотрел на многострадальное колено Куроо и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Только обещайте не отлынивать и не ныть. Покажите мне рекомендации вашего терапевта.

Куроо сходил за папкой с медицинскими заключениями и разложил бумаги на столе перед Цукишимой. Тот углубился в чтение, потом попросил показать снимки УЗИ. Время от времени Куроо по его просьбе переворачивал листы, где информация содержалась на обеих сторонах, и невольно улыбался, глядя, как тот сосредоточенно хмурит светлые брови и покусывает нижнюю губу. По тому, как он несколько раз пробегал глазами по одним и тем же страницам, было понятно, что Цукишима не уверен в себе — и неудивительно, только перешел на третий курс, — но собирается отнестись к просьбе Куроо со всей ответственностью. 

— Ладно, — Цукишима наконец разогнулся и нервно вздохнул. Приподнял очки, потер переносицу под ними. Куроо почти готов был засмеяться от того, каким серьезным он выглядел. — Я попробую составить план реабилитации, исходя из того, что рекомендовали вам другие врачи. А пока вам нужно сделать себе массаж и повторять его каждый день. — Цукишима окинул взглядом комнату и сделал жест в сторону дивана. — Раздевайтесь, я покажу, что надо делать.

К такому повороту Куроо оказался не готов: он застыл на полушаге к дивану и оглянулся.

— Что, вот так, сразу? — было не по себе, но в то же время смешно.

Цукишима сперва нахмурился, потом откинул голову и надменно улыбнулся.

— Обойдемся без долгих прелюдий, — и заливисто рассмеялся. С этим смехом, казалось, уходит все напряжение и драматизм прошедшего дня. 

Куроо расслабленно положил руку на бедро, дожидаясь, пока Цукишима закончит веселиться, потом обронил короткое «Очень жаль!» и пошел в спальню переодеваться в спортивные шорты. 

Если его слова и произвели на Цукишиму впечатление, на что Куроо в душе надеялся, к его возвращению тот уже снова принял независимый вид и сразу начал отдавать распоряжения. Велел сесть на диван, нанести на колено мазь и растереть. Куроо безропотно подчинился, хотя никак не мог убрать с лица ухмылку. Цукишима сел рядом и начал объяснять, показывая на колено Куроо, как на картинку, на какие точки надо обращать внимание.

— Это будет неприятно, даже больно, — предупредил он, — особенно учитывая, что у вас уже запущенное воспаление. Придется потерпеть. Растирать связку надколенника — вот здесь — надо с нажимом, чтобы усилить кровообращение и лимфоотток.

— Так? — попробовал выполнить указания Куроо.

— Сильнее.

— Больно же. 

— Вы обещали не ныть.

Цукишима внимательно следил за его движениями, порой, забываясь, протягивал руку, чтобы показать, как и с каким усилием надо разминать связки, и Куроо временами почти вздрагивал, предчувствуя прикосновение, которого не происходило. В целом ничего сложного в этом массаже не было, тем более, что Куроо видел и примерно помнил его схему из первого курса физиотерапии, но все же самомассаж по ощущениям заметно отличался от того, что делали специалисты. В какой-то момент Цукишима стал настаивать, что Куроо разминает совершенно не ту связку, что надо нащупать конкретный узел, а не распределять давление на ближайшие ткани.

— Слабо самому снять штаны и показать на себе? — хмуро бросил Куроо и вскинул голову, почти нос к носу столкнувшись с точно так же согнувшимся рядом Цукишимой.

Тот спокойно встретил его взгляд, прищурился и дрогнул уголками губ.

— Обойдетесь.

Снова стало смешно и неловко, но мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть на Цукишиму без брюк, никуда не делась, и взгляд Куроо теперь нет-нет, да и соскальзывал с собственного колена на ноги сидящего рядом Цукишимы. 

— Хорошо, вот теперь правильно, — кивнул тот, — но вы слишком себя жалеете. Растирайте сильнее, нужно, чтобы кожа заметно покраснела… Нет, Куроо-сан, кожа должна покраснеть на колене, а не на шее, не напрягайтесь так, а то заработаете мышечный спазм.

Чувствуя, как горит лицо, Куроо побоялся поднять глаза на Цукишиму, так что оставалось только гадать, почудилась ли ему насмешка в его голосе.

Вскоре Куроо пожалел, что вообще обратился к нему с этим предложением. Цукишима, как он и предполагал, оказался требовательным и неуступчивым: придирался к каждому движению, пресекал любые возражения и при этом держался так спокойно, будто ничего необычного не происходило. Под конец Куроо был уверен, что тот согласился помогать, только чтобы вволю поиздеваться над ним. Он уже весь извелся от несильной, но неотступной боли, нотаций и смущения. Когда Цукишима все же сжалился, сказав, что они закончили, Куроо со стоном облегчения откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Цукки, с чего ты решил стать врачом? В тебе же ни капли милосердия! — Челка липла к покрытому испариной лбу, и он подхватил ее пятерней, старательно зачесывая назад — как всегда, без толку.

— Зато в вас его с лихвой, — задумчиво пробормотал Цукишима, не сводя с Куроо глаз. Пока тот пытался понять причину такого пристального внимания, Цукишима уже поднялся, потягиваясь. — Не забывайте про режим питания и сна.

Куроо бросил взгляд на часы, прикинул, сколько осталось до «отбоя» и что есть в холодильнике. Мысленно отругал себя за то, что так и не купил нормальных продуктов. Тяжело вздохнул и поплелся доставать из морозилки готовый обед.

— Ничего не говори, — взмахнул он рукой, пресекая возражения уже набравшего воздуха в грудь Цукишимы. — Завтра же отправлюсь за покупками.

Разместив ноутбук на барной стойке, Куроо занялся статьей о новичках премьер-лиги.

— Никакой культуры еды: то разговариваете с набитым ртом, то вообще занимаетесь прямо за столом, — Цукишима покачал головой.

— Привык есть на бегу, — пожал плечами Куроо, не отрываясь от набора текста. Предложения легко выстраивались одно за другом, история сама лилась из-под пальцев. — А ты наоборот, любитель семейных посиделок в точно отведенное время?

Цукишима молчал, и Куроо перевел на него взгляд: тот казался удивленным.

— Как будто это что-то плохое.

— Да нет, — усмехнулся Куроо, — это классно. Просто у нас так очень редко выходило.

Когда Куроо жил с родными, те почти всегда были на работе. Дни он проводил у соседей, так и познакомился с Кенмой, а вечера — с дедушкой и бабушкой: отец всегда задерживался допоздна. За столом семья собиралась изредка, разве что в выходные, и Куроо рано научился готовить себе сам. Ничего особо выдающегося, всегда что-то простое, но полезное и достаточно питательное. А потом он и сам начал задерживаться допоздна в школе и волейбольном клубе, и жизнь на бегу стала настолько привычной, будто другой никогда и не было.

Расправившись с едой, Куроо с головой ушел в работу: введение и абзацы, посвященные Бокуто, заняли не больше часа, с Ойкавой дело пошло тяжелее. Задумавшись над очередным предложением, Куроо вдруг заметил, как Цукишима сидит на диване, уставившись в одну точку, будто в трансе.

— Эй, ты как? — позвал Куроо. Тот медленно хлопнул ресницами и перевел на него взгляд.

— М?

— Заскучал?

— Просто коротаю время за размышлениями, — Цукишима выглядел сейчас каким-то особенно… потусторонним.

— Ясно. Ты всегда так вечера проводишь?

— Обычно занимаюсь, читаю или что-нибудь смотрю. Точнее, все то же самое, но в прошедшем времени.

— Ах да, — подскочил Куроо, — я, кажется, находил здесь кое-какие твои вещи.

Отыскав тот самый зип-пакет, Куроо высыпал мелочи на стол. Цукишима подошел ближе, с интересом разглядывая их.

— Как насчет книги? — предложил Куроо, радуясь тому, как Цукишима «ожил», стоило лишь привлечь его внимание.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — спросил тот, с интересом глядя на Куроо.

— Пф, — взяв одну из книг, Куроо раскрыл ее и положил перед Цукишимой, начав листать страницы. — Вспомнишь, где остановился?

Тот прищурился, вчитываясь. Пришлось пролистать еще несколько глав, прежде чем Цукишима остановил:

— Где-то здесь, — кивнул он. Куроо придвинул книгу ближе.

Вернувшись к статье, он теперь время от времени отвлекался, переворачивая страницы. Потом попросил Цукишиму помочь с формулировкой, потом захотелось посоветоваться насчет своих догадок и прогнозов. Цукишима отрывался от чтения, не выказывая недовольства, с интересом слушал, с чем-то соглашался, с чем-то нет, настаивал на фактах и доказательствах; Куроо и не заметил, как пришло время ложиться спать.

Он выключил ноутбук, с удовольствием потянулся.

— Во сколько вы планируете завтра навестить Некомату-сана? — спросил Цукишима, следуя взглядом за его движениями.

— Часов в десять… Или в девять, что скажешь? Не нарушим больничное расписание в Маэда?

— Обычно первую половину дня отводят для медицинских процедур, посетителей приглашают после обеда. Думаю, надо проверить сайт клиники. 

— Ну хорошо, после обеда так после обеда. Тогда займусь статьями. И раз теперь я должен больше внимания уделять своему здоровью, с самого утра отправлюсь в бассейн.

— Надеюсь, вы не рассчитываете, что я пойду с вами? — откинулся на своем стуле Цукишима.

— А ты хочешь? — с намеком приподнял брови Куроо. 

— О нет, спасибо, мне кажется, я и так злоупотребляю вашим временем и личным пространством, — фраза прозвучала вежливо, но по интонации было понятно, что особого желания тащиться в бассейн Цукишима не испытывает.

— Как знаешь, — Куроо снова потянулся и на этот раз широко зевнул. — Подумал, что раз тебе так понравилось причинять мне боль, ты захочешь продолжить...

— Спасибо, но вы явно преувеличиваете мои заслуги, — сладко улыбнулся Цукишима, и Куроо почувствовал, как под ребрами вздувается щекотный шарик смеха. — В плане причинения себе боли вы прекрасно справляетесь и без меня. Думаю, мое присутствие в качестве наблюдателя не понадобится, развлекайтесь в свое удовольствие.

Куроо все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Цукки, ты нечто! — Потом подумал и добавил: — Не знаю, как и почему, но спасибо, что ты здесь. — И, уже направляясь к спальне, махнул рукой: — Спокойной ночи!

 

Проснулся он самостоятельно, без будильника. На часах не было и семи, но Куроо чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим и готов был начать день. На границе сознания клубилось воспоминание о каком-то хорошем сне — больше ощущение, чем конкретный образ, — и это тоже бередило внутри что-то приятное и заставляло улыбаться неизвестно чему.

Сев на кровати, Куроо выполнил несколько упражнений, потом размял мышцы и связки. После вчерашнего издевательства кожа отозвалась тупой болью; Куроо сперва сморщился, но представив, что было бы, займись им Цукишима снова, решил все-таки не отлынивать.

Когда Куроо появился в комнате, Цукишимы там не оказалось. На миг им снова овладела тревога, но Куроо приказал себе успокоиться: нельзя же каждый раз, когда не находит Цукишиму рядом, кидаться на поиски. Вместо бесполезной суматохи Куроо занялся завтраком. Вспомнил инструкции к кофемашине, сунул пару кусков хлеба в тостер.

— Вам не кажется, что кофе и тосты — не самый питательный завтрак? — с упреком заметил Цукишима, появляясь с балкона.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Куроо и заметил, как дрогнули в ответ, разглаживаясь, брови Цукишимы. Солнце вызолотило его силуэт, добавляя прозрачности и подчеркивая нереальность. Что-то тоскливое, уязвимое всколыхнулось в душе от этой картины; Куроо отвел взгляд и впился зубами в тост. Подсохший хлеб разломился, кусок оказался слишком большим, и следующую фразу пришлось проталкивать через набитый рот: — Не кажется. На полный желудок не поплаваешь.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул в ответ Цукишима и тут же скривился, пытаясь понять неразборчивое бормотание Куроо. — Однажды вы подавитесь, а я не смогу даже реанимацию провести.

— Тогда у тебя появится компания, — фыркнул Куроо, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Цукишимой и прихлебывая кофе. 

— Я и так не страдаю от ее отсутствия. Сколько вас не будет? 

— Часа три, учитывая дорогу и то, что надо все же зайти в магазин, а то ты мне не простишь эти перекусы.

— При чем тут я? Ваш организм не простит.

— Ну, или так, — Куроо разделался с остатками завтрака и, наскоро наведя порядок, скрылся в спальне, чтобы собрать необходимое.

Ехать пришлось в тот самый Метрополитан, спортивный комплекс, где проходили школьные Национальные по волейболу. При взгляде на знакомый холл, лестницы и коридоры, сейчас не так густо заполненные, как во время турнира, Куроо охватила ностальгия. Показалось: сама судьба распорядилась так, чтобы день, когда ему расскажут историю Битвы на свалке, начался там, где она состоялась. 

В пятидесятиметровом бассейне тоже оказалось не так людно, как он ожидал. Спустившись с лесенки, Куроо оттолкнулся от последней ступеньки и поплыл, разрезая воду ладонями. Тело само вспомнило привычные движения, подстраивая их под слабую, но все-таки ощутимую боль в колене. Куроо и не заметил, как достиг противоположного бортика.

Преодолев в неспешном темпе триста метров, он вылез из воды, чтобы передохнуть на скамейке, растянуть связки и мышцы. И увлекшись, не сразу заметил, как кто-то сел рядом.

— Не могу на это смотреть, — мрачно протянул Цукишима. Куроо дернулся, едва не соскользнув со скамейки, а тот выглядел таким довольным, будто именно на это и рассчитывал.

— Господи, ты точно меня в могилу сведешь, — покачал головой Куроо. — Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

— Да так, решил прогуляться.

— А уверял, что ни за что не пойдешь, — пожурил Куроо. 

— Недооценил степень скуки, — признался Цукишима. 

Смотреть на полностью одетого человека в бассейне было странновато, хотя сам Цукишима чувствовал себя, похоже, абсолютно комфортно: оперся руками о скамейку и вытянул длинные ноги в сторону бассейна, словно собрался загорать на солнышке.

— Узнаешь место? Столько воспоминаний… — Куроо перевел взгляд на лицо Цукишимы.

— Да, немало, — тихо согласился тот. — Это какой-то умысел, почему вы выбрали именно этот комплекс? Уверен, ближе к дому тоже нашлись бы школы с бассейнами…

— Они есть, но в будние дни открываются для сторонних посетителей только вечером. К тому же, пятидесятиметровый мне привычнее, — Куроо машинально продолжал растирать кожу под коленом.

— И снова вы не нашли бугристость большеберцовой кости, я же вчера показывал…

Куроо мысленно застонал.

— Только не здесь, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Помучаешь меня дома, идет?

Цукишима не ответил, только когда Куроо отошел на шаг, бросил в спину:

— А вы в хорошей форме.

Куроо окатило жаром; от этих слов каждый сантиметр обнаженной кожи будто сделался чувствительнее в несколько раз.

— Потерял несколько килограммов за последнее время, — Куроо обернулся через плечо; взгляд Цукишимы медленно поднялся от стоп к лицу, не упустив ни одной детали.

— В целом это картины не портит, — спокойно ответил он.

Куроо сглотнул, подбирая слова для ответа, гадая, что имел в виду Цукишима, не почудился ли интерес в его глазах, не надумал ли себе Куроо эти одобрительные нотки в голосе?

Затянувшийся момент прервал один из инструкторов, спросивший, все ли у Куроо в порядке.

— Прошу прощения, задумался, — Куроо выдавил улыбку, — дурная привычка говорить с самим собой.

Мужчина безразлично кивнул и отошел в сторону.

Куроо, не оборачиваясь больше, дошел до кромки бассейна и нырнул с бортика — требовалось срочно отвлечься. Мысли о разглядывающем его Цукишиме ничего хорошего Куроо не сулили, по крайней мере, посреди бассейна у всех на виду. Отбросив заботы о правильных движениях и лечебном эффекте, он в полную силу рванул вольным стилем к противоположному бортику.

Следующие полчаса Куроо плавал, не останавливаясь, забыв считать бассейны и метры. Прохладная вода отрезвила, а через несколько минут необходимость следить за дыханием вымыла из головы все лишнее. Остановился он, лишь когда усталость взяла свое и дышать пришлось на каждый второй взмах. Куроо повис на металлической ручке тумбочки, чувствуя приятное опустошение и тяжесть в мышцах. Оглянулся — Цукишима по-прежнему сидел на скамейке, и Куроо был уверен, что этот его отчаянный бросок не оценил. Но сам он ни о чем не жалел: очень давно уже не удавалось почувствовать, как отзывчиво тело реагирует на серьезную нагрузку, заставляя мышцы работать в полную силу. Немного отдышавшись, он осторожно согнул и разогнул ногу: боли не было, разогретые плаванием связки вели себя идеально. Куроо с улыбкой откинулся на спину и расслабленно поплыл на другую сторону, решив, что для первого раза все очень неплохо.

— Как ты вычислил, куда я пошел? Или следил за мной? — спросил он, пока они с Цукишимой бродили по магазину, делая покупки. 

— Следил, — честно ответил тот. — Вы же не сказали, куда именно собираетесь, да и перемещаться по городу без вашей помощи я, боюсь, не способен. 

— Но ты же как-то добрался домой вчера из «Фукагавы».

— Я просто представил свою квартиру — и вдруг оказался прямо там. А вот вернуться обратно не смог. 

— Какая экономия времени. 

— Жаль только, что мне не на что его потратить. Не забудьте про фрукты, тогда не придется за завтраком есть одни тосты.

 

Разобрав покупки, Куроо решил, что самое время заняться наконец режимом питания, на который так долго закрывал глаза. По дороге из магазина он уже успел уничтожить пару бананов, пока Цукишима не остановил его, но после хорошей тренировки в бассейне аппетит был зверским, так что легкий перекус не повредил.

Выбор пал на карри, самое простое и едва ли не первое, что он научился готовить еще в детстве. Погрузившись в мысли о предстоящей встрече с Некоматой, до которой оставалось не так уж много времени, Куроо орудовал возле плиты, делая все на автопилоте. Цукишима тихо сидел за стойкой, не привлекая к себе внимания, пока не решил вдруг пройтись на счет кулинарных способностей Куроо.

— Знаете, никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы карри готовили вот так, — заметил он, с явным неодобрением поглядывая в сторону плиты. Куроо вздохнул.

— Осталось ли во мне хоть что-нибудь, что ты не успел раскритиковать?

— Не помню, говорил ли про прическу…

— Это запретная тема, — предупредил Куроо, наставляя на Цукишиму нож.

— И явно покрытая тайной, — серьезно кивнул Цукишима. — Вы добавляете слишком много воды.

— Вот с чего ты это взял? — взвился Куроо. — Ты даже не пробовал, но тебе уже не нравится.

— Я и по процессу все вижу. Мама все делает по-другому.

— Так ты у нас совсем домашний мальчик, да? — усмехнулся Куроо. — Готов поспорить, сам ты готовишь не очень хорошо.

— Я просто не замахиваюсь на то, что не смогу осилить, — парировал Цукишима. — Хотя карри как-то раз пытался. Вышло ужасно, если честно, — Цукишима тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты, похоже, очень близок с семьей, — заметил Куроо. — И как они отпустили тебя в Токио?

— Вообще-то я взрослый человек, способный самостоятельно принимать решения, — обиделся Цукишима.

— Я совсем не то имел в виду.

— Строго говоря, они не то чтобы отпустили, — нехотя признался Цукишима. — Поступление в столичный вуз сыграло в этом немалую роль. Но мама все равно была не очень счастлива. Когда съезжал Акитеру, нервотрепки было на порядок меньше.

— Твой старший брат, да? Готов поспорить, он тебе как вторая мамочка, — Куроо лишь шутил, но глянув на Цукишиму, понял, что попал в точку. — Ясно. Младшенький, в котором вся семья души не чает. Сочувствую.

— Да идите вы, — скривился Цукишима и с гордым видом скрылся на балконе.

В итоге обедал Куроо в одиночестве: с аппетитом умял приличную порцию, хотя и здорово обжегся второпях первым куском. Все равно времени на разговоры не было — лишь вымыть посуду и наскоро собраться.

 

Клиника Маэда располагалась на удивление близко от дома — практически тот же район, не больше двадцати минут быстрым шагом. И действительно, Цукишима угадал, вокруг раскинулся зеленый парк. 

В просторном светлом лобби Куроо попросили подождать, проверили, не занят ли пациент на процедурах и готов ли он принять посетителя, — лишь после этого разрешили пройти на четвертый этаж. 

Цукишима все это время молчаливо держался поодаль и лишь внимательно рассматривал холл и ресепшн, словно собирался потом подойти к администрации, чтобы узнать имя дизайнера. Получив разрешение на посещение, Куроо пришлось сделать дугу по залу ожидания, незаметно давая Цукишиме понять, что пора идти дальше.

Когда они пробирались к лифту для посетителей, лавируя между пациентами и пришедшими их навестить родственниками, Куроо услышал знакомый голос:

— Тецу-кун! — Алиса шла по коридору следом, толкая перед собой плотно заставленную тележку. — Какими судьбами?

— Хайба-сан? — удивленно воскликнул Цукишима, и Куроо на миг затормозил, вскидывая на того удивленный взгляд: никогда не слышал от Алисы, чтобы они были знакомы.

— Привет! Я и забыл, что ты здесь работаешь. Помочь? — Куроо протянул руку к тележке, но Алиса отмахнулась, перебрасывая тяжелую косу с одного плеча на другое.

— Пришел кого-то навестить? А-а! — Алиса хлопнула в ладоши, широко улыбаюсь. — Дай угадаю: Некомату-сана?

— Точно, — кивнул Куроо, искоса поглядывая на Цукишиму. Тот следил за разговором с таким вниманием, что не терпелось спросить у него, в чем же дело. — Пишу кое-какую статью, требуется его помощь.

— Как интересно, обязательно расскажи мне, в чем там дело! Я ужасно спешу, нужно все это разнести по палатам. Созвонимся, ладно? — Алиса заканчивала разговор уже на бегу.

— Конечно, — Куроо махнул рукой на прощание, — и передай привет тому оболтусу! Надеюсь, он не стал еще выше.

Алиса помахала в ответ, прежде чем скрыться в лифте для персонала.

— Вы знакомы? — выпалил Куроо, едва они с Цукишимой остались одни.

Тот стоял, широко раскрыв глаза, и по-прежнему озирался по сторонам.

— Цукки, не молчи, — прошептал Куроо, подходя к нему вплотную.

— Мне сразу показалось, что место мне знакомо, — пробормотал тот, — но теперь я убедился: я отлично его знаю…

Куроо затаил дыхание, ожидая продолжение.

— И Хайбу-сан: мы работали вместе, — Цукишима нахмурился, прикрыл глаза.

— Ты не мог здесь работать, — заметил Куроо, — разве что…

— Практика! — выпалили они одновременно. Лицо Цукишимы вспыхнуло.

— После второго курса найти место для практики все еще трудно, но меня взяли по рекомендации Моритаки-сенсея.

— Потому-то он тебе и запомнился, — кивнул Куроо.

— Невероятно, — выдохнул Цукишима.

— Да уж, совпадений предостаточно.

Оглушенный неожиданным открытием, Цукишима был так рассеян, что Куроо снова и снова одергивал себя от попыток взять его за руку — приходилось то и дело замедлять шаг и останавливаться на поворотах, дожидаясь, пока Цукишима заметит, что его ждут. 

Когда Куроо постучал и открыл дверь нужной палаты, Некомата обернулся от окна и тут же широко улыбнулся

— Теккун, ты все-таки пришел! Очень рад тебя видеть.

— Конечно, Некомата-сенсей, я же обещал. Как ваше самочувствие? Что говорят врачи?

— Как всегда, очень умные вещи, — отшутился Некомата. — Не переживай, Аличан не выпустит меня отсюда, пока не убедится, что я здоров. 

— Это очень хорошо, я рад, что есть кому за вами присмотреть. А на прогулку она вас выпустит?

— О, да без проблем! Не нравится в больничной палате? — усмехнулся Некомата. — Прекрасно тебя понимаю! Пойдем, как раз разомну ноги, — и накинув кофту на плечи, он первым пошел к двери.

Куроо с тревогой отмечал, как изменился старый тренер с их последней встречи: годы брали свое. Некомата будто сжался, стал ниже ростом; крепкая когда-то рука все чаще искала опоры. Куроо взял старика под локоть, помогая преодолеть лестницу — хоть тот и говорил, что прекрасно справится без чужой поддержки.

— Совсем ты взрослым стал, Теккун, — вздохнул Некомата, когда Куроо машинально потянулся к сползающей с чужого плеча кофте.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас, — подал голос Цукишима. — Осмотрюсь в больнице.

— Да уж, — мимолетно кивнув Цукишиме, ответил Куроо, — за ухо уже не оттаскаете.

— Погоди, на табуретку встану — вот тогда дотянусь! — рассмеялся Некомата.

В парке они немного походили по тенистым дорожкам, привычно обмениваясь новостями о знакомых.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — сам перешел к делу Некомата. 

— Хочу выведать у вас одну старую историю, чтобы написать статью в Number.

— Ого! — восхитился Некомата. — Предложили работу? 

— Пока нет, все зависит от того, что смогу предложить им я. Подумал, что все те истории преодолений и побед, которые они публикуют, ничуть не более достойны быть рассказанными, чем та, которую мы когда-то узнали от вас…

— Ты про Иккея, что ли? Битва на свалке? — глаза Некоматы зажглись хитрым огнем. — Неужто хочешь тратить время на россказни двух стариков?

— Да, — ничуть не смутившись ответил Куроо. — Хочу написать о том, что иногда на то, чтобы мечта исполнилась, требуется целая жизнь. Но менее прекрасной эта мечта со временем не становится.

Некомата вздохнул, взгляд будто обратился внутрь. Куроо выудил из рюкзака диктофон и блокнот с карандашом.

— Ну так в этом нет ничего нового, Теккун, — ласково сказал Некомата. — Любая мечта требует времени и усилий. А насколько она прекрасна, покажут именно эти усилия. — Некомата немного помолчал, будто обдумывая, стоит ли? — Ты уверен, что им понравится твоя история?

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы понравилась. Для этого мне и нужна ваша помощь.

 

Когда Куроо заканчивал делать последние пометки в блокноте, на парк уже опускались сумерки. Он и не заметил, как они с Некоматой проболтали несколько часов подряд. Сейчас, когда он был не ребенком и даже не подростком, рассказ о Битве на свалке звучал немного иначе: то ли Некомата стал разговаривать с ним как со взрослым человеком, то ли сам Куроо стал воспринимать некоторые вещи по-другому.

К тому времени, как беседа закончилась, Цукишима успел вернуться и, судя по виду, сумел вспомнить еще много интересного. Проводив Некомату в здание, они направились к станции. Молчали до самого выхода из метро: вокруг было слишком много людей, чтобы перемолвиться хотя бы словечком, а Цукишиму хотелось расспросить как следует. Но не пришлось: едва они дошли до парка перед домом, тот заговорил сам.

— Я встретил множество знакомых людей, с которыми работал в больнице. Столько воспоминаний вернулось разом, будто фотоальбом раскрыл.

— Это же здорово, правда? — неуверенно спросил Куроо. Сейчас Цукишима уже не казался ему таким воодушевленным.

— За все время, что я наблюдал за ними, никто… — Цукишима замялся.

— Не вспомнил о тебе? — осторожно подсказал Куроо. Тот кивнул. — Но это еще ничего не значит, не могут же люди ни с того ни с сего вспоминать кого-то.

— В том-то и дело, был один разговор между медсестрами, как раз о новичках и практикантах.

— И это тоже ни о чем не говорит, — упорствовал Куроо. — Знаешь, если ты не западаешь в душу каждому встречному, это в общем-то и не твоя проблема. Лично меня ты устраиваешь таким, какой есть, а если кто-то не дает себе труда узнать другого человека получше, то ничего хорошего о нем это не говорит.

— С чего вы решили, что меня это беспокоит? — удивился Цукишима. — Я лишь пытался думать о том, сколько времени прошло, после того как… все случилось.

Куроо запоздало понял, что со своими замечаниями был совсем не к месту. Цукишима смотрел на него со смесью непонимания и интереса.

— Ладно, проехали, — отмахнулся Куроо.

— Значит, таким, какой есть? — склонив голову набок, протянул Цукишима.

— А то ты этого не знал, — буркнул Куроо.

Цукишима тихо рассмеялся.

— Приму за комплимент.

Куроо протяжно выдохнул — вот ведь поставил себя в глупое положение с этими неожиданными признаниями.

— Ты говорил что-то о времени, — напомнил он.

— О времени, — повторил Цукишима. — Как ни стараюсь, не могу сложить в голове, как долго я уже мертв.

Последнее слово сорвалось с губ легко, задумчивый голос Цукишимы даже не дрогнул. Куроо же внутри будто подсекли острым крючком и потянули. Все в нем протестовало против этой мысли. Гораздо проще было отмахнуться от нее, выбросить из головы.

— Я думал еще кое о чем, — нарушил молчание Цукишима. — С самого первого дня, как встретил вас. Собственно, это и занимало меня тогда всю ночь.

Куроо поежился, хотя вечер был теплым. Ему не хотелось слышать слов Цукишимы.

— Не помню, как это произошло. Абсолютно ничего. Воспоминания постепенно возвращаются, будто отрывками. Трудно понять, какие из них ближе к концу.

Хотелось прервать Цукишиму, запретить ему говорить. Но Куроо был не вправе. Более того, стоило признать, что попытки игнорировать действительность отдавали эгоизмом и трусостью. Куроо понимал это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: думать о смерти Цукишимы было слишком тяжело, внутри становилось тревожно и беспокойно, будто времени у них оставалось все меньше. Напоминало муторные, туманные сны, когда тебе предстоит сдать какой-то очень важный экзамен, но никто не говорит, по какому предмету и когда, известно лишь одно — скоро. И это превращает обычный сон в кошмар. Куроо и представить не мог, каким будет момент, когда им придется попрощаться. Украденные у смерти, последние дни въелись в душу Куроо, срослись с ним самим. Расстаться с Цукишимой сейчас казалось все равно что отрезать часть себя.

— ...Куроо-сан?

— М? — Куроо встрепенулся. 

— Впереди светофор, будьте внимательней, — предупредил Цукишима.

— А то составлю тебе компанию, — вспомнил Куроо его слова. Тот кивнул.

— Именно.

— Знаешь, это не такая уж плохая идея, — вздохнул Куроо и, едва зажегся синий свет, поспешил перейти улицу.

До квартиры они шли в молчании. Погруженный в себя, Цукишима не замечал, что происходит с Куроо, и это было к лучшему. Не хотелось взваливать на него еще и это. Если чувства Куроо вообще имели для него значение.

Поужинал Куроо без особого аппетита. После удачного дня, начавшегося так бодро и правильно, как ему казалось, откуда ни возьмись навалились усталость и уныние. Цукишима расположился на диване, снова тихий и будто нездешний.

Но когда Куроо включил ноутбук и достал свои записи, тот подобрался ближе, занял уже привычное место с другой стороны стойки.

— Книга?

Цукишима кивнул.

Кончики пальцев зудели, когда Куроо листал до нужной страницы. Простые прикосновения к бумаге обретали значение и важность, словно позволяли дотянуться до самого Цукишимы, создавали иллюзию тактильного контакта. Куроо казалось, что тепло, которое он чувствует, проникает в него через страницы книги. 

Отчего-то именно этот настрой помог Куроо начать работу над статьей о Некомате. Он писал неторопливо, тщательно взвешивая слова, не пытаясь быть объективным, а наоборот — сильнее проникнуться тем неискоренимым стремлением к мечте, какое всегда видел в Некомате, какое двигало старым Укаем, который, даже потеряв здоровье, не отказался от старого соперничества. Куроо самому хотелось стать частью этой почти легенды, а не только ее финала. Он вслушивался в рассказ тренера на диктофоне, открывал страницу за страницей в браузере, и перед ним проходила пятидесятилетняя история волейбола — лица, поколения, команды. Лишь изредка Куроо отвлекался, чтобы перевернуть очередную страницу. Кажется, в какой-то миг он замешкался, потому что, вскинув голову, наткнулся на мягкий, внимательный взгляд Цукишимы.

— Что? — удивился Куроо.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами тот.

— Раз попался, то говори.

— Просто вам, похоже, нравится этим заниматься. Выглядите так, будто нашли свое место.

Куроо улыбнулся — это тоже звучало, словно самая большая, самая нужная мечта: найти свое место. И от важности момента и страха спугнуть его, по коже побежали мурашки. Он глубоко вздохнул и с силой потер лицо ладонями, скрывая смущение.

— Может, ты и прав.

— Будет забавно, если за время, потраченное на восстановление формы, вы решите полностью посвятить себя журналистике.

— Скорее уж буду разрываться между тем и другим.

— Достанется ли всем хотя бы по маленькому кусочку? — протянул Цукишима. — Интересно было бы узнать.

— Намекаешь, что совместить две карьеры мне будет не под силу? — прищурился Куроо.

— Ни в коем случае, — серьезно возразил Цукишима. — Напротив, надеюсь что вы и о карьере в качестве экстрасенса не забудете.

Разговор напомнил Куроо о теме, которую, он знал, придется поднять, но пока не представлял, как подойти к вопросу. Когда-то давно, только предполагая написать статью о Битве на мусорной свалке, он понимал, что нужно будет съездить в Мияги, встретиться там с Укаем Иккеем и узнать его часть истории. И вот теперь время для поездки пришло. Некомата снабдил Куроо телефонами обоих Укаев и Такеды-сенсея, чтобы можно было заранее оговорить встречу. Осталось сообщить Цукишиме о том, что предстоит поездка к нему на родину.

Пока он раздумывал, с чего начать, работа над статьей встала.

— Муза упорхнула? — спросил Цукишима, когда Куроо, задумчиво ероша волосы волосы, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Если бы, — хмыкнул он, — поет мне в оба уха и боюсь, отделаться от нее не удастся, пока все не будет так, как ей нравится.

— Интересные у вас отношения, — состроив гримасу, протянул Цукишима.

— С отношениями у меня вообще все интересно, — рассмеялся Куроо, соскальзывая со стула, чтобы размяться и налить воды.

— Меня ждет какой-то увлекательный рассказ?

Куроо приложился к стакану, делая большие глотки и из-под ресниц глядя на не сводящего с него любопытного взгляда Цукишиму в попытке предугадать его реакцию на новость о том, что Куроо предпочитает парней. Мысль была заманчивой и пугающей одновременно. Куроо ужасно хотелось проверить, переменится ли что-то в отношении Цукишимы к нему, но идти на такой риск он был не готов.

Куроо проглотил воду и прочистил горло.

— Скажи мне лучше другое, — сменил он тему, отставляя стакан в сторону. Цукишима устроил подбородок на сцепленных ладонях и широко улыбнулся, блестя лукавым взглядом: естественно, этот маленький маневр от его внимания не ускользнул. Куроо и не надеялся. — Я тут подумал, что брать интервью только у одной стороны — как-то неправильно, не находишь? Я ведь пишу статью не просто о Некомате, а именно о Битве на мусорной свалке.

Наигранное выражение слетело с лица Цукишимы. Куроо замер, прочитав испуг в чужом взгляде, но постарался сделать вид, что атмосфера между ними нисколько не изменилась.

— Как насчет поездки в Мияги со мной? — спокойно продолжил Куроо. — Тебе, конечно, не обязательно. Разве что составить мне компанию.

— И вы даже не намекаете на то, чтобы посетить мою семью?

— Только если ты сам захочешь, — улыбнулся Куроо.

Цукишима задумался. Видно было, что он разрывается между желанием все узнать и страхом перед тем же. Но бережность, с какой Цукишима говорил о маме и семье, подсказывала, что ему хотелось бы увидеть своих. Куроо понимал его и искренне сочувствовал: в первое время после ухода матери он места себе не находил от тоски, целыми днями напролет ждал, когда же она вернется. Встречи выходили редкими и совсем не такими длинным, как хотелось бы Куроо. Со временем, после переезда в Токио, он почти отвык ее ждать, но поначалу было невыносимо тяжело.

— Послушай, я не настаиваю и ни в коем случае не тороплю тебя. Пусть все идет своим чередом. Не стоит заглядывать в конец книги, чтобы узнать, чем все кончилось…

— Тем более, если книга хорошая, — тихо сказал Цукишима.

— Тем более… — Сердце с удвоенной силой стукнуло в ребра, сбив дыхание. — Можем просто пройтись по знакомым тебе местам, вдруг что-то вспомнишь. Или найти кого-то из друзей.

— Ямагучи, — вздохнул Цукишима. Линия бровей стала ломкой, будто думать об этом ему было тяжело. — Я хотел бы, но он уехал учиться в Акиту. Не думаю, что пускаться в такой дальний путь — хорошая идея.

— Может, кто-то из команды? — наугад предложил Куроо. Цукишима резко помотал головой.

— Если бы я и решился побеспокоить кого-то в этой ситуации, то только его, — решительно возразил он.

Куроо было знакомо это чувство, когда приятелей много, а по-настоящему близких людей, которым можно довериться в чем угодно, раз-два, и обчелся. У самого Куроо были только Кенма и Бокуто.

— Я думаю, вы правы. Стоит поехать в Мияги, — Цукишима решительно сдвинул брови и кивнул.

На секунду Куроо представил, что он должен был чувствовать. До боли хотелось подойти, взять за руку, утешить и пообещать, что все будет хорошо, чтобы Цукишима больше не казался растерянным и одиноким. От бессилия хотелось взвыть.

— Эй, Цукки, — позвал Куроо тихо. Тот поднял глаза, на дне которых снова что-то светилось. Куроо оперся на стойку локтями, приблизившись к лицу Цукишимы.

«Не будь таким грустным. Ты разрываешь мне сердце».

Слова не шли на язык. О том, что Куроо чувствовал, говорить не стоило, а любые ободрения были бы фальшивы настолько, что Цукишима не стал бы их слушать.

— Я не знаю, что мне сделать для тебя, и это ужасно меня огорчает, — признался наконец Куроо.

— Вы и так много делаете, — легкая улыбка смягчила лицо Цукишимы. — Всегда делали.

Цукишима сейчас казался уязвимым, открытым и очень искренним, таким, каким бывал редко и, Куроо знал наверняка, очень мало с кем.

— А ведь я вами почти восхищался, — Цукишима качнул головой, прищурившись, будто признавался в чем-то против своей воли. Куроо нагнулся ниже, точно приманенный смыслом слов. — Ну где-то на треть.

— Треть? — воскликнул Куроо возмущенно. — А как же…

Телефон зазвонил, заставив Куроо подпрыгнуть на месте. Цукишима звонко рассмеялся.

— Мы еще к этому вернемся, — строго пообещал Куроо.

Звонила Алиса — они ведь договаривались, а у Куроо совсем вылетело из головы. Все-таки Цукишима обладал поразительной способностью отвлекать его от всего на свете: время с ним летело незаметно.

— Тецу-кун, — протянула Алиса, вздохнув. В динамик просачивался шум города, шелест ветра.

— Привет. Закончила в больнице?

— Ага, денек выдался зверский, — вздохнула Алиса. — Я слышала, ты очень много времени провел с Некоматой-саном.

— Да, как и обещал, готовлю кое-какой материал. Скоро, надеюсь, сама увидишь.

— Надеюсь, ты не забудешь и меня там упомянуть! — оживилась Алиса. — Как твои дела в целом?

Алиса принялась расспрашивать о лечении под присмотром доктора Шибы, о переезде, о котором раньше говорил Куроо, о новом месте и планах.

— Ах, черт, — спохватился Куроо. — Я так и не извинился за тот вечер.

— Какой? — встрепенулась Алиса.

— Помнишь, посиделки в баре около месяца назад, на которые ты меня так упорно зазывала. Обещала встречу со старым знакомым…

— Ах ты про это… — Алиса вдруг сникла. Куроо обозвал себя придурком: давно надо было извиниться за тот раз.

Алиса часто выступала организатором встреч их компании. Получалось у нее настолько здорово, что даже и вмешиваться в процесс никогда не хотелось. Отдельной загадкой для всех было, как ей удавалось каждый раз заманить к ним кого-то нового. Куроо любил эти нечастые посиделки, особенно если удавалось собрать много народу. Но в последний раз он просто не нашел в себе сил, чтобы пойти: только-только началась реабилитация после травмы, сосед огорошил новостью о том, что съезжает, а Алиса обещала, что придет кто-то особенный. Куроо решил, что всеобщее внимание и сочувствие — совсем не то, что ему сейчас надо.

— Ты сильно расстроилась? — с опаской спросил Куроо.

— Нет, Тецу-кун, что ты, — пробормотала Алиса с грустью в голосе. Куроо совсем запутался.

— У тебя все в порядке? — осторожно уточнил он. Алиса молчала.

— Мы можем поговорить? — вздохнула она вдруг. — Не по телефону.

— Ты пугаешь меня.

— Я правда не могу говорить вот так. Можно заехать к тебе на днях? Например, завтра — у меня свободный от дежурства вечер.

— Конечно, — с запинкой ответил Куроо, гадая, что произошло.

Они условились на вечер следующего дня. Куроо задумчиво отложил телефон в сторону, отбил по столешнице дробь кончиками пальцев.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Цукишима.

— Узнаю завтра, — пожал плечами Куроо.

— А вы с Хайбой-сан… — начал Цукишима и умолк на недвусмысленной ноте.

— Просто друзья, — закончил за него Куроо. — И кстати, что там было про одну треть? Серьезно? Такой прекрасный я — и всего-то на одну?

— Вы о чем? — Цукишима невинно хлопнул ресницами.

— О твоем восхищении моей персоной, — напрямик напомнил Куроо. Цукишима нахмурился.

— И где вы такое услышали?

— Ясно, — закатил глаза Куроо, — проехали. Но знай: Север помнит. 

Цукишима прыснул в кулак. 

— Этого только не хватало, — покачал он головой. — Идите-ка вы спать, Куроо-сан. Уже очень поздно, а дорога в Мияги не быстрая. Не говоря уже о режиме. — И вдруг вкрадчиво спросил: — С коленом помочь? 

— Нет! — резко вскинулся Куроо. — Не надо, я сам. Я уже понял все свои ошибки и осознал, большое спасибо, Цукишима-сенсей, — скороговоркой выпалил он. Тот искренне рассмеялся.— Знаешь, мне всегда нравилось, как ты смеешься.

— Вы поэтому вечно дурачились и несли чушь? — Цукишима отвел взгляд.

— Может быть. Хочешь, включу тебе музыку? — Куроо кивнул в сторону ноутбука.

Цукишима задумался.

— Все записи были в айтюнс. Искать что-то сейчас — слишком напряжно, — Цукишима покачал головой.

— Могу предложить свой плейлист, — Куроо пододвинул телефон ближе к Цукишиме.

— Если вам будет нетрудно.

— Переживу уж как-нибудь. Разбудишь меня сам, вместо будильника.

Куроо подключил телефон к сети, зашел в аудиозаписи и на миг завис — ну и что поставить Цукишиме?

— Ты вообще какую музыку предпочитаешь?

— Легче всего сказать: разную, — вздохнул Цукишима.

Куроо решил не мудрить и начал с нескольких полюбившихся синглов из последнего альбома One Ok Rock.

— Надеюсь, сойдет, — он отрегулировал громкость и поднялся на ноги.

— Если что, я вас разбужу, — пообещал Цукишима, отстукивая ритм.

— Тогда спокойной ночи.

— Ложитесь и думайте о хорошем, — назидательно сказал Цукишима. — Позитив крайне важен в процессе восстановления после травм.

— У меня его море, — усмехнулся Куроо.

По привычке оставив зажженным ночник и на всякий случай прихватив ноутбук, он побрел в спальню.

Почему же эти дни, проведенные с Цукишимой, оказались такими яркими и ценными. Было ли дело лишь в этой таинственной и будоражащей ситуации, в которую они попали, или все же в самом Цукишиме? Было ли тому так же легко и хорошо, как и Куроо с ним? Наверняка, Куроо в этом был уверен. Фундамент их взаимоотношений, выстроенный еще в школе, сейчас стремительно обрастал этажами. 

И только одна мысль рушила все до основания: не было у них никакого будущего. Куроо обманывал сам себя, все дальше загоняя в ловушку, выбраться из которой ему будет, вероятно, еще тяжелее, чем из депрессивного состояния последних месяцев. И в то же время хотелось успеть как можно больше, дать Цукишиме то, чем не было возможности поделиться раньше, и самому получить от этих нежданных, будто в подарок доставшихся дней все возможное. Он понимал, что пути назад не будет. И шел все дальше.

Что было бы, успей они с Цукишимой встретиться раньше?

Этот вопрос тянул за собой мысли, образы и мечты, которых позволять себе решительно не стоило. И все же Куроо не мог себе лгать: такого у него ни с кем не было. И ни с кем не хотелось чего-то большего.

Куроо ворочался, то проваливаясь с головой в бесплодные фантазии, то пытаясь отогнать их. Эта борьба с собой изматывала, но заснуть не удавалось. Чтобы отвлечься хоть немного, он решил поискать, как проще будет добраться завтра до Мияги. Просматривая страницы с расписанием автобусов, поездов и синкансенов, он наконец уснул.

 

Разбудил Куроо голос Цукишимы, повторяющий его имя.

— Куроо-сан.

В первый миг показалось, что это лишь часть сна. Куроо перевернулся на живот и подгреб под себя подушку, зарываясь в нее лицом.

— Куроо-сан, — еще настойчивее позвал Цукишима.

Куроо поднял голову и обернулся через плечо: Цукишима собственной персоной действительно стоял перед ним.

— Что-то случилось? — хриплым со сна голосом поинтересовался Куроо.

— Случилось утро.

— Который час? — Куроо сел в постели, потирая глаза. — Я проспал?

— Да нет. Будильник звонил всего два раза.

— Черт, — точно, он ведь оставил телефон в студии, на барной стойке. — Сейчас.

Цукишима отчего-то решил не уходить, а продолжал наблюдать за Куроо. Перед тем же встал нелегкий выбор: вылезти из постели в одних трусах и сверкать перед Цукишимой утренним стояком, или же замотаться в одеяло, словно в плащ? Второй вариант казался совсем уж глупым.

Отбросив одеяло в сторону, Куроо решительно встал, уверяя себя, что они взрослые люди, парни, не раз бывавшие в выездных тренировочных лагерях с командами, а там на что только не насмотришься. И тем не менее, щеки полыхали так, будто Куроо не менее часа просидел в онсене.

Схватив первые попавшиеся шорты, Куроо торопливо влез в них и помчался в комнату. Появившийся следом Цукишима старательно делал вид, что увлечен видом из окна.

— Как прошла ночь? — спросил Куроо, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от неловкости. — Плейлист не надоел?

— Его хватило всего на пару часов. Но музыка была приятной.

— Точно, надо было повтор включить.

— Все в порядке, — пожал плечами Цукишима, устраиваясь на диване. — А вы планируете сегодня одеваться?

Куроо оглядел себя: голый торс и короткие шорты, не слишком-то скрывавшие его утреннее состояние.

— Тебе нравится меня ставить в глупое положение, да? — проворчал Куроо, направляясь в ванную.

— Да вы и без меня неплохо справляетесь, — усмехнулся Цукишима, явно забавляясь.

За завтраком они обсудили, на чем лучше добраться до Мияги, прикинули план действий и примерное время, чтобы успеть вернуться до прихода Алисы. Заняться коленом Цукишима посоветовал уже в поезде, все равно в дороге делать будет нечего. Куроо лишь привычно нанес мазь и наложил тейп.

Уже одетый и готовый к выходу, он собирал в рюкзак разбросанные по квартире вещи, пока Цукишима ждал его, сидя за стойкой.

— Интересно, куда делся сам айфон, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя на белый шнур зарядки. Вываленные из зип-пакета мелочи Куроо так и не собрал обратно.

— Фанат яблока? Можем, кстати, уже выходить.

— Надежная техника, — пожал плечами Цукишима, поднимаясь.

— Просто разрекламированный брэнд, — скривился Куроо, нагнувшись, чтобы обуться. — Шарп куда удобнее, да и проще в обращении.

— Это чем же? — прищурился Цукишима. — С андроидом одна морока.

— Как по мне, айос еще хуже.

— Вот уж нет…

Выйдя на улицу, Куроо воспользовался трюком с телефоном, чтобы не лишать себя возможности общаться. Слово за слово, они и не заметил, как втянули друг в друга в бессмысленный, в общем-то, спор. Цукишима уперся, а Куроо не уступал. Закончилось все равно тем, что каждый остался при своем, но спорить с Цукишимой было приятно: становилось понятно, насколько он может быть азартным, отбрасывая привычную маску безразличия.

— Говори, что хочешь, но против яблока на брелке ничего не попишешь, — вынес вердикт Куроо.

— Это просто подарок брата, только и всего.

— Да-а-да, — протянул Куроо, на ходу взмахивая руками. — Считай, что я поверил.

— О, мне так важно было вас убедить, — с чувством ответил Цукишима.

В поезде удалось занять два сидения рядом, поставив на одно из них рюкзак. Пассажиров на их ветке в этот час было не так уж много, так что через какое-то время Куроо решил, что вряд ли кто-то покусится на место рядом с ним. Хотя разговаривать с Цукишимой он еще какое-то время опасался, даже при помощи телефона. Пока не решил, наконец, достать блокнот.

«Как думаешь, нас засекут?»

— Вряд ли, — ответил тот, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам.

«Книга? Музыка? Поболтаем?»

— Это значит, что болтать придется мне.

«Почему бы и нет? Ты никогда не рассказывал, а я не спрашивал. Как ты пришел в волейбол?» 

— Боже, — протянул Цукишима, — вам надо было на блошином рынке торговать — всякое старье собираете.

Куроо не стал ничего писать, лишь поднял на Цукишиму многозначительный взгляд.

— Вы так уверены, что в этой истории есть что-то особенное?

«Да, — кивнул Куроо, — потому что она твоя».

— Ошибаетесь. Все очень банально: подходящие физические данные плюс старший брат, который с ума сходил от волейбола. Это... было очень заразительно. 

Куроо старался не смотреть на Цукишиму, чтобы не спугнуть, и, затаив дыхание, слушал, подмечая детали, которые когда-то удивляли, а теперь вдруг стали такими очевидными, что неясно было, как он сам до этого не додумался. Впрочем, стоило признать: тогда при знакомстве никто из них особо не интересовался личными историями друг друга — важнее было, насколько сильным может стать соперник и чего каждый из них сможет достичь в результате противостояния. Для Куроо, впервые услышавшего про Битву на мусорной свалке буквально за пару дней до первой встречи с Карасуно и бесповоротно решившего, что такая цель стоит времени и усилий, упрямый, закрытый Цукишима стал любопытной загадкой, вызовом на пути к исполнению замысла. Но еще в его отношении к волейболу было что-то, полностью противоположное тому, что значила игра для самого Куроо.

Цукишима рассказывал без особых эмоций, словно ему приходилось это делать не раз и не два, а случилось все давным давно и вообще будто бы не с ним.

— Если вы удовлетворены, я хотел бы вас попросить открыть для меня книгу, — наконец вздохнул он так, словно ничего скучнее в жизни не делал.

Куроо охотно достал книгу, пролистал до места, указанного Цукишимой, а сам включил себе музыку. Потом снова взял карандаш и написал в блокноте: «И все-таки волейбол ты полюбил благодаря мне». Цукишима ничего не ответил, а Куроо не стал на него оглядываться, но готов был поспорить, что тот улыбается.

 

Начать решили с магазинчика, которым, как рассказал Цукишима, владела семья Укая Кейшина. Цукишима вел его по улицам, через парки, по тропинкам и закоулкам, известной одному ему дорогой. Несмотря на расслабленный вид, Куроо ощущал его настороженность, будто тот ожидал в любой момент встретить кого-то, знакомого им обоим.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Куроо, — у меня ведь есть веская причина находиться здесь. Не думаю, что кому-то придет в голову связать ее с тобой.

В магазинчике им повезло наткнуться на самого Укая-младшего, Куроо и не ожидал такой удачи.

— Ого! — воскликнул тот, опуская на стол газету и вынимая сигарету изо рта. — Какие гости!

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — Куроо склонился в приветственном поклоне.

— Вот так неожиданность, — Укай выглядел приятно удивленным. — Приехал навестить кого-то из ребят?

— Не совсем, — улыбнулся Куроо. — Скорее — вас и вашего дедушку, если это будет удобно.

— Что-то я ничего не понимаю, — рассмеялся Укай, и Куроо пустился в объяснения.

Вскоре они вместе выходили из магазинчика. За кассой Укая подменила дама средних лет, судя по всему, мать, а сами они направились к припаркованной неподалеку машине. Куроо пришлось снова прибегнуть к уловке, чтобы дать забраться в салон сначала Цукишиме. Парадокс: дотронуться до предметов вокруг себя Цукишима упорно не мог, а вот с тем, чтобы располагать себя в пространстве, не испытывал трудностей.

Укай всю дорогу забрасывал Куроо вопросами: как же он так надумал, а что Некомата, правда ли статью опубликуют? Куроо льстило внимание, а еще он отмечал, что Укай явно и искренне радуется даже не своему участию в истории, а тому, каким приятным сюрпризом эта новость станет для деда.

— Зови меня Кейшин, — бросил он, обернувшись через плечо, — а то путаться начнешь.

Когда они приехали к маленькому спортивного залу с уличной волейбольной площадкой, Куроо немного удивился.

— Любит с малышней возиться, — пояснил Кейшин, торопливо шагая по пыльной дорожке.

На площадке, у низко натянутой сетки, играли несколько ребят-младшеклассников, а поодаль, в тени каштана, стоял и сам Укай Иккей, уперев худые жилистые руки в бока. Он твердым голосом подгонял ребят, давая жесткие наставления и краткие советы. Куроо поймал себя на том, что улыбается во весь рот: до чего же они с Некоматой были похожи!

— Ого! — окликнул Укай, заметив их приближение. — Да я тебя знаю!

— Привет, дед, — махнул рукой Кейшин. — Тут к тебе столичный гость пожаловал.

— Да ну? — удивился старик. — Ты ведь, парень, капитан Некомы, тот самый. Это тебя, выходит, старый пройдоха Некомата еще сызмальства нянчил?

Куроо растерялся от такой прямоты. Хлопнул глазами, поклонился, пробормотав приветствие. Укай-старший цепко оглядел его с ног до головы, затем хлопнул по спине, да так, что Куроо едва не закашлялся.

— Спину-то распрями, капитан!

Цукишима рядом уже давно смеялся в голос, а Куроо живо вспомнил, как чувствовал себя на построении во время церемонии открытия школьных Национальных. Старик Укай рассмеялся, коротко потрепав его по волосам.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Это ты, значит, статью про нас со старым лисом решил написать.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — почти обиженно выпалил Кейшин.

— Так Некомата мне еще вчера вечером все рассказал, — самодовольно ответил старик.

Кейшин выругался, вытряхивая из пачки новую сигарету.

— Пойдем, парень, присядем вон там. Спрашивай, что хочешь.

 

— Подвезти тебя до станции? — предложил Кейшин, когда, закончив интервью, Куроо попрощался с Иккеем. Куроо мельком глянул на Цукишиму: тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Спасибо, но у меня есть еще дела. Можно обратно до магазина, если не трудно.

— Решил все-таки навестить кого-то? Ну и здорово. Хорошо, что вы общаетесь. Ты не против, если я закурю?

— Все нормально.

— А с Цукишимой ты не пересекался после Национальных? — неожиданный вопрос выбил Куроо из колеи. — Вы ведь много времени проводили вместе тогда, в лагере.

Тот замешкался, встретился взглядом с Цукишимой — таким же сбитым с толку и немного напуганным.

Глупо, что никому из них не пришла в голову мысль о том, что бывший тренер, знакомый с семьей Цукишимы, может быть в курсе произошедшего и, захочет поговорить на эту тему.

— Да не особо, — на автопилоте пробормотал Куроо.

— Слышал, что произошло с ним? — Кейшин стрельнул глазами в зеркало заднего вида.

— Только в общих чертах, — Куроо сглотнул.

— Автомобильная авария. — Кейшин нахмурился и замолчал. Куроо, будто оглушенный, не находил в себе сил хоть как-то реагировать на его слова. Понимал, что следовало бы удивиться, огорчиться, выразить сожаление, сочувствие, но не мог себя заставить. Докурив, Кейшин тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: — Дерьмовый случай. Мать его встречал пару раз, на ней лица нет. Саэко, сестра Танаки, говорила, старший брат Цукишимы все дела забросил, одной мыслью только и живет… Эх, — Кейшин махнул рукой, облокотившись на край окна.

Куроо искоса глянул на Цукишиму — тот выглядел странно сосредоточенным и смотрел широко открытыми глазами куда-то вперед, на дорогу. Казалось, он близок к решению важной задачи, осталось лишь поставить знак равно и записать ответ. Куроо стало страшно.

Информация, которой так не хватало, свалилась на них неожиданно, когда они не были готовы узнать правду. Или только Куроо не был готов? Даже услышав такую малость, он почувствовал себя раздавленным и дезориентированным. Представить же себе теперь, что Цукишима захочет повидать семью или друзей, было невозможно. 

Оставшиеся несколько минут ехали в молчании, и Куроо был искренне благодарен Кейшину за это. Распрощавшись с ним у магазина, он решительно развернулся и зашагал назад той же дорогой, которой они шли от станции, когда Цукишима окликнул его. 

— Куроо-сан! — голос донесся издалека, так что Куроо растерянно оглянулся, только тут заметив, что Цукишима не двинулся с места. — Куда вы?

— На станцию, — ответил он, не заботясь о том, что подумает Кейшин или еще кто-нибудь, если увидят его через окна магазина. — Цукки, пожалуйста, вернемся домой…

— Но вы ведь хотели узнать правду. Почему же теперь не хотите ее принять?

Куроо не решился сказать: «Потому что не хочу расставаться с тобой».

— Потому что за последние несколько дней многое изменилось. И я меньше всего ожидал, что ты отреагируешь так спокойно.

Цукишима подошел и остановился совсем рядом так, чтобы Куроо оказался спиной к магазину. 

— Тецуро-сан, — тот вскинул голову, глядя в отрешенное лицо Цукишимы, и стиснул зубы. — Знаете, в массовой культуре смерть подают вместе с идеей принятия, упокоения, «отпускания» души. Мне кажется, мы оба не хотим отпускать…

— Тогда не уходи, — это прозвучало так жалко и по-детски, что Куроо снова невольно почувствовал себя восьмилетним мальчиком. 

«Мама, не уходи».

«Прости, котенок, я не могу остаться».

— Я хочу попросить вас об одолжении, — продолжил Цукишима. — Раз уж мы здесь, давайте посетим еще одно место.

— Куда ты хочешь пойти?

— На кладбище.

 

На сей раз именно Цукишима выступал проводником. Куроо послушно шел в двух шагах позади, не пытаясь поравняться с ним или заговорить. В голове сумасшедшим дятлом стучала мысль о том, что он сопровождает Цукишиму на кладбище, и ее одной хватало, чтобы пресечь все уговоры и споры. 

Порой воображение подсовывало картины того, как он в одиночестве возвращается домой — четыре бесконечных часа в поезде, — как отпирает дверь ключом с яблоком-брелком, как входит в пустую квартиру… На этом Куроо до костей пробирало ознобом, и он, зажмурившись, мотал головой, словно надеясь вытрясти из сознания эти образы. 

Казалось, они идут уже бесконечно долго, не один час, но спросить про автобус Куроо даже не подумал: каждый шаг приближал его к концу — путешествия, иллюзии, надежды, дружбы, — и торопиться не было желания. 

Цукишима сошел с дороги, Куроо поднял взгляд на табличку с названием кладбища, прочитал и тут же забыл. Впереди возвышалось множество каменных прямоугольников, напоминающих скопление небоскребов в Маруноучи, и Цукишима, бросив короткий взгляд на Куроо, шагнул на узкую дорожку, извивающуюся между надгробиями, будто улица. 

— Цукки, подожди. — Показалось, что не хватает дыхания. Нужно было перевести дух, привести мысли в порядок. Куроо остановился и тяжело опустился на скамью.

Ему даже нечего было пообещать себе, чтобы успокоиться хоть немного. Во все трудные моменты жизни это срабатывало: мама не бросила их, у нее просто дела, закончив которые, она обязательно вернется. Дедушка не умрет, он просто немного приболел, но обязательно выздоровеет. С коленом все в порядке, Куроо его перетрудил, но все поправимо.

Чем обмануть себя на этот раз, чтобы заглушить боль, он не знал.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно шагнул к нему Цукишима. — Колено? Простите, что заставил вас идти пешком, — он расстроенно закусил губу, и это стало последней каплей.

— Нет, колено в порядке… Или не в порядке, не знаю, все равно. Цукки, послушай, я не знаю, сколько у нас времени, но ты должен знать, что я благодарен тебе за каждый лишний день в этом мире и за то, что ты провел их со мной, — неважно, по какой причине. Это были очень хорошие дни, одни из лучших в моей жизни. 

— Лучше выхода на Национальные? — грустно усмехнулся Цукишима.

— Точно не хуже, — постарался ответить в тон Куроо. 

— Тецуро-сан… — Горло перехватило спазмом, и Куроо поспешно отвернулся, пряча глаза. — Тецуро-сан, — повторил Цукишима. — Мне нравится, как это звучит, — задумчиво добавил он, будто замечание на полях. — Я тоже благодарен вам. За то, что с любым вашим появлением в моей жизни она становилась ярче и интереснее. За то, что всегда были для меня примером. За то, что научили любить каждый день, проведенный рядом с вами. — Голос его осекся, и когда Куроо снова посмотрел на него, Цукишима стоял, закрыв глаза, подняв лицо к небу, словно в любой момент ждал, что исчезнет. Но ничего не происходило. — Вот я это и сказал… Легче все равно не стало, — с досадой обронил он, посмотрев Куроо в глаза.

Они помолчали — слов оставалось еще очень и очень много, и все равно их не хватило бы, чтобы сказать самое важное. Поэтому Куроо оттолкнулся от скамейки и встал.

— Пойдем? Раз уж ты выбрал меня своим шинигами, провожу тебя до конца.

Столбики семейных надгробий расступились, когда Цукишима свернул на боковую дорожку: Куроо издалека прочел знакомые символы — «луна» и «остров». Серые камни, аккуратно выложенная ровными булыжниками дорожка к ним, прямоугольные сотоба позади главного монумента. Они подошли ближе и остановились перед могилой, где покоились, вероятно, несколько поколений предков Цукишимы. Тот поднял голову, внимательно рассматривая деревянные таблички с именами. 

Куроо не знал, что делать. Сейчас им овладело какое-то оцепенение, притупив ощущения и заглушив мысли. Он бездумно скользил взглядом по именам, не вчитываясь и не пытаясь предугадать, что сейчас произойдет.

— Тецуро-сан, — вдруг позвал Цукишима, и какие-то нотки в его голосе заставили Куроо встряхнуться. Сердце снова зачастило.

— Что? Что-то не так? — нахмурился он.

— На наших семейных сотоба нет моего имени. Это значит…

— ...ты не умер! — ахнул Куроо.

 

Всю дорогу до Токио Куроо не находил себе места. Казалось, поезд уже давно пересек остров и движется прямиком через океан куда-нибудь во Владивосток и дальше, на Северный полюс. Первое время они с Цукишимой то и дело срывались на разговоры, старательно или не очень скрываясь от других пассажиров, высказывали версии и пытались построить план действий. Цукишима был сам не свой, Куроо еще никогда не приходилось видеть его настолько выбитым из колеи, неприкаянным. 

Первой мыслью было сразу же позвонить Укаю и напрямую спросить, что ему известно. Но полной уверенности в том, что Цукишима жив, у них не было, и после внезапно блеснувшей надежды появился страх, что ответ может все еще больше осложнить. Куроо достаточно было посмотреть в огромные растерянные глаза Цукишимы, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. 

В конце концов пришли к выводу, что Куроо нужно обзвонить больницы в Токио, и если там не будет никакой информации, тогда в Сэндае. Договоренность о встрече с Алисой оказалась как нельзя кстати: Куроо рассчитывал на ее помощь, если опрос ничего не даст. 

Надежда — странная штука. После глубочайшего отчаяния она ударила в голову, как крепкий алкоголь, и Куроо казалось, что мысли скачут беспорядочно, сосредоточиться было трудно. Потом накрыло такой усталостью, что в какой-то момент, просматривая список больниц скорой помощи, он просто не заметил, как заснул, уронив руку с телефоном на колени, и проснулся, только услышав над самым ухом «Тецуро-сан» и почувствовав, как его трясут за плечо. Спросонья он вообразил, что его будит живой, настоящий Цукишима и, только проморгавшись, понял, что это работник железной дороги нашел его спящим в уже совершенно опустевшем вагоне и пытается разбудить, не замечая стоящего рядом Цукишиму. 

Дома Куроо немедленно схватился за телефон, раскрыл на столе блокнот и вытащил на экран список токийских больниц.

— Куроо-сан, — Цукишима встал прямо перед ним, так что пришлось задрать голову. — Сейчас уже поздно, а звонки займут, возможно, немало времени. В первую очередь вам нужно поесть и заняться коленом.

Куроо усмехнулся.

— Вот как? А как же «Тецуро-сан»? Или мне снова что-то показалось, и я разговаривал сам с собой?

Взгляд Цукишимы смягчился, морщинка на лбу разгладилась.

— Тецуро, я серьезно. Мы не знаем, что происходит, но раз я до сих пор никуда не исчез, то есть вероятность, что и завтра буду здесь. А тебе, чтобы выздороветь и вернуться на площадку, необходимо позаботиться о себе. 

Куроо посидел несколько секунд, не сводя с него глаз, вслушиваясь в эхо слов внутри себя, потом не выдержал и закрыл руками лицо, чувствуя, как печет щеки.

— Ты меня убиваешь. Хорошо, Цукишима-сенсей, я буду послушным.

Наверное, Цукишима испытывал что-то похожее в тот момент, потому что ответил не сразу.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

Куроо уже успел поесть и заканчивал массаж и растяжку, когда пришло сообщение от Алисы: он совсем забыл дать ей новый адрес. 

Дожидаясь ее прихода, Куроо пытался понять, как построить разговор. Учитывая, что Цукишима был с ней знаком и даже проходил практику в больнице, где она работала, было логично спросить, известно ли ей, что с ним и куда он пропал. Потом Куроо вспомнил, что вообще-то Алиса хотела поговорить о чем-то важном для нее, вспомнил ее расстроенный голос, и понял, что вопросы о судьбе Цукишимы придется отложить на потом.

Алиса появилась довольно скоро.

— Привет, — растерянно улыбнулась она. — Все в порядке? Ты не занят?

— Нет, все хорошо. Я ждал тебя. — Куроо шагнул в сторону, пропуская ее в квартиру и делая приглашающий жест. — Чаю?

— Спасибо, да, было бы неплохо. 

Цукишима стоял поблизости, внимательно следя за Алисой. Куроо тоже обратил внимание, что вела она себя непривычно тихо и выглядела подавленной.

— Проходи, пожалуйста. Вот здесь я теперь и живу, — попробовал он отвлечь ее от каких-то явно не самых приятных мыслей.

— Здорово, — она огляделась, и лицо ее озарила привычная радостная улыбка. — Правда здорово, Тецу-кун! Как тебе повезло! И ты живешь здесь один?

— Ну… да. Формально говоря, да. Есть некоторые оговорки, но ничего серьезного, — Куроо понадеялся, что подробных расспросов не будет. — Проходи на балкон. Я сделаю чай.

Когда Куроо выглянул к ней, Алиса уже сидела там прямо на полу, сложив на коленях руки и примостив на них подбородок.

— Ты не против? — смущенно спросила она. — После работы ноги гудят, а у тебя тут так хорошо, спокойно. 

— Вот, хотел предложить тебе присесть, — Куроо неловко покачал в воздухе подушкой.

— Ничего, мне и так отлично, — широко улыбнулась Алиса и тут же спросила: — Как твоя нога?

— Надеюсь, уже лучше. Во всяком случае, я настроен оптимистично, — Куроо кое-как примостил на полу поднос с чаем и сам уселся на пороге, вынужденно перекрыв Цукишиме путь на балкон. Впрочем, тот, похоже, не хотел мешать разговору — остался сидеть на своем обычном месте на диване. 

— Я же говорила, что Шиба-сенсей поставит тебя на ноги.

— Да, спасибо, я очень признателен тебе за помощь. 

Обняв чашку пальцами, Алиса некоторое время сидела молча.

— Что у тебя случилось? — мягко спросил Куроо.

— Не у меня, — покачала головой Алиса. Сделав маленький глоток, отставила чашку в сторону, будто собравшись наконец с мыслями. — Вчера ты упомянул ту несостоявшуюся встречу, и я почувствовала, что больше не могу молчать, мне нужно выговориться. Прости.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Куроо, не понимая, что к чему.

— О Цукишиме-куне, — Алиса хватанула воздух ртом. — Я чувствую себя виноватой. Он так не хотел идти, а я продолжала уговаривать…

— Постой, — Куроо подался вперед, — о чем ты говоришь?

— Тот человек, который должен был прийти на встречу — это был Цукишима-кун. Мы встретились в клинике, оказалось, что он устроился туда на практику, и мне казалось такой чудесной идеей пригласить его! — Алиса говорила сбивчиво и торопливо, комкая в руках край свитера.

Куроо сжал виски пальцами.

— Ты уже знаешь о нем, да? — прошептала Алиса. — Я собиралась рассказать, но духу не хватило…

— Он тогда тоже не пришел, — догадался Куроо.

— Все случилось, как раз когда он добирался до назначенного места.

Руки задрожали так, что пришлось поскорее отставить чашку. Разве бывают такие совпадения?

— Расскажи мне.

— Он вышел на дорогу на красный сигнал светофора. Не знаю, по рассеянности или как. Поразительно, но не было даже переломов: ушибы и черепно-мозговая травма. Обширная гематома. Несколько часов оперировали. — Алиса всхлипнула. — В его состоянии нельзя ни на что надеяться, а я все равно молюсь, чтобы он очнулся, больше я и не могу ничего сделать.

Она прижала ладони к лицу, а Куроо застыл, слыша, как оглушительно грохочет сердце в ушах.

— О чем ты говоришь? — выдохнул он.

— Я знаю, знаю, что шансов почти нет, что никто не может дать ни обещаний, ни гарантий, и все же…

— Шансов на что? — повысив голос, перебил Куроо. Алиса удивленно взглянула на него.

— На выход из комы.

Куроо резко поднялся, плохо осознавая, что делает. Цукишима уже стоял у него за спиной: выглядел он потрясенным, ошарашенным.

Перед глазами пронеслись все нестыковки, заполняя дыры в истории, которую они с Цукишимой пытались узнать: само его таинственное присутствие в мире живых, странные условия договора аренды квартиры, ни о чем не знающие сокурсники, упоминание о старшем брате Цукишимы, ради чего-то забросившем все дела.

— Тецу-кун, ты в порядке? — испуганно позвала Алиса.

— Нет, — качнул головой Куроо. Теперь, когда все ответы были известны, он боялся двинуться с места, боялся даже дышать, чтобы не порвать тонкую ниточку, на которой держалась надежда. — Не надо отчаиваться, — наконец собравшись с силами, сказал он не то Алисе, не то себе. — Пока еще ничего не кончено.

Алиса снова всхлипнула, облегченно вздохнула.

— Ты прав, — прошептала она. — Как же хорошо, что я тебе все рассказала.

 

Когда Алиса ушла, Куроо еще долго смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не расплескать переполняющее до краев чувство.

— Теперь я вспомнил, — вдруг заговорил Цукишима. — Хайба-сан в тот день ушла сразу после обеда, а я застрял в клинике до вечера, потому что меня отправили поговорить с пациенткой, которую готовили к операции по эндопротезированию. Но она так переживала, что три часа подряд рассказывала мне историю всей своей жизни. Меня спасло только то, что ей позвонила сестра… Хотя, по сути, наверное, не спасло, а наоборот… Я уже хотел извиниться и никуда не ходить, но Хайба-сан настаивала, говорила, что все уже собрались и ждут только тебя… и меня. Я как раз писал очередное сообщение, когда услышал этот звук — как в кино, то ли скрип тормозов, то ли шин… А потом я оказался в этой квартире. Помню еще, меня преследовала мысль, что я куда-то должен пойти, но никак не мог вспомнить, куда.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты оказался здесь и почему только я могу тебя видеть, — ошарашенно пробормотал Куроо.

— И что же тебе понятно? — вопросительно изогнул брови Цукишима.

— Мы оба не пришли, но, видимо, эта встреча была так важна, что судьба свела нас по-другому, в этой квартире!

Цукишима помолчал, недоверчиво глядя на Куроо.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь?

— Знаешь, неделю назад я и в призраков-то не очень верил.

— Это ничего не меняет, — покачал он головой.

Куроо перевел взгляд на блокнот, где Алиса оставила данные о клинике, в которой лежал Цукишима. Стоило огромных усилий не броситься туда немедленно.

— Это меняет все, — твердо сказал Куроо.

— Но она права: кома…

— Это не все равно, что смерть, — резко возразил Куроо.

— Все равно что один шаг до нее, — пожал плечами Цукишима.

— Достаточно далеко, чтобы было, на что надеяться.

Цукишима молчал, глядя в глаза Куроо.

— Что будет, если надежда, за которую ты так цепляешься, не оправдается? — тихо спросил он.

Куроо подступил ближе.

— Не хочу об этом думать. Не теперь. Я завтра же поеду туда.

— Зачем? — покачал головой Цукишима.

— Потому что мне это нужно, — выдохнул Куроо.

Обогнув его, он стянул со стойки ноутбук, и устроился на диване. О том, чтобы отправиться спать, выпустив Цукишиму из виду, не могло быть и речи. Вряд ли в своем состоянии Куроо смог бы закрыть глаза хоть на миг. 

 

Проснулся он с болью во всем теле: ночью все-таки задремал, скрючившись на диване в неудобной позе. Цукишима сидел рядом с ним на полу, устроив голову поверх сложенных на коленях рук. Услышав шорохи, он обернулся.

— Твоему колену нужны отдых и комфорт, — бесстрастно сказал он. Кажется, за ночь Цукишиме удалось привести мысли в порядок и взять себя в руки. Куроо оставалось черпать силы в его спокойствии.

— Мне нужны душ и кофе, — отозвался он, потягиваясь, разминая затекшие мышцы. — А значит, это нужно и моему колену. Который час?

— Почти полдень.

— Черт, — Куроо отыскал мобильник: ну конечно, разрядился. Зато бессонная ночь позволила неплохо продвинуться в написании статей. Одну из них — для интернет-издания — он почти закончил, осталось только дополнить ее фотографиями.

Прохладный душ помог избавиться от усталости, которая накопилась после ночи, проведенной на диване. Бездумно сжевав порцию залитых молоком хлопьев, Куроо лихорадочно принялся за сборы. Цукишима наблюдал за ним со спокойным смирением.

— Ты же со мной? — уже подходя к двери, обернулся к нему Куроо. Почему-то даже в голову не пришло, что тот мог испугаться и не пойти.

— Не терпится поскорее выпроводить меня? — скривил губы Цукишима.

— Не терпится поскорее прикоснуться к тебе, — выпалил Куроо, сам смутился и увидел, как у того пропала усмешка, а брови болезненно дрогнули. 

— По-моему, ты слишком поддаешься воображению. Там лежит тело, сросшееся с питательной капельницей и мочевым катетером. Вряд ли это такое уж привлекательное зрелище. 

Куроо постоял, глядя на Цукишиму и нетерпеливо постукивая носком кроссовка по полу.

— По-моему, тебя это напрягает больше, чем меня. Если боишься, я пойду один, — и он решительно шагнул за дверь.

Цукишима со вздохом последовал за ним.

Через час, пройдя все формальности, Куроо уже поднимался в лифте на пятый этаж клиники Токио Тейшин. 

— За всю жизнь, кажется, столько не болтался по больницам, сколько за последние пару месяцев, — проворчал он себе под нос. Пожилая женщина и девушка рядом посмотрели на него с приветливым удивлением, словно предлагали выразиться яснее. Молодой мужчина покосился подозрительно. Цукишима вздохнул.

— Ты их смущаешь. Перестань дергаться.

Куроо действительно нервничал: невозможно было предугадать, что произойдет, когда Цукишима найдет свое тело, и произойдет ли вообще, но лифт, который останавливался на каждом этаже, впуская и выпуская людей, бесил невероятно. 

Наконец они подошли к нужной палате и остановились, обмениваясь взглядами. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что, может, ничего и не изменится? — строго спросил Цукишима. — Вероятность...

— А какова была вероятность, что я сниму именно твою квартиру? Какова вообще вероятность того, что мы разговариваем? 

Цукишима пожал плечами. Куроо толкнул раздвижную дверь.

Цукишима, которого он увидел на кровати, мало походил на того, что стоял у окна: сероватая кожа, примятые, совсем не пушистые волосы, темные круги вокруг глаз. Он выглядел изможденным и страшно уставшим, и все же — был жив. Грудная клетка приподнималась и опадала. Завороженный этим зрелищем, Куроо подошел ближе, коснулся тонкого запястья кончиками пальцев — и почувствовал тепло.

— Как же давно хотелось… — пробормотал он, обхватывая ладонь Цукишимы обеими руками, сжимая его пальцы, прощупывая бьющийся под кожей пульс.

— Тецуро… — глухо позвал Цукишима. Куроо вскинул голову. — Я… чувствую.

Значило ли это, что связь души с телом восстановилась? Цукишима никогда раньше не упоминал о таких фантомных ощущениях. Куроо хотелось верить, что Цукишима чувствует именно его присутствие.

Накрыв тыльную сторону ладони рукой, он медленно провел второй выше, очертил пальцами острую косточку локтя, и все не сводил глаз с Цукишимы — с того, что был с ним все последнее время. Тому прикосновения как будто причиняли боль или, напротив — слишком нравились. Он сжал кулаки, будто пытаясь пересилить желание дотронуться до Куроо в ответ.

— Я тебя обязательно дождусь. Сколько бы времени это ни заняло. А когда ты очнешься… — Куроо растерялся на миг: слишком многое хотелось пообещать.

— Вспомню ли я? — спросил вдруг Цукишима тихо. Распахнул глаза, со страхом взглянул на Куроо. — Вдруг я все забуду, как забыл свою прошлую жизнь?

Куроо сглотнул. Взгляд вернулся к телу Цукишимы. Поддавшись порыву, Куроо склонился ниже, отвел с его лба пряди отросших волос.

— Если забудешь, мы познакомимся заново, — пообещал Куроо.

Легко коснувшись губами виска Цукишимы, Куроо прикрыл глаза, будто впитывая мимолетное ощущение, с которым не хотелось расставаться.

— Стоило почти умереть, чтобы захотеть жить настолько сильно, — признался Цукишима.

Не успел Куроо ответить, как пальцы Цукишимы в его руке дрогнули, сжимаясь в ответ.

— Цукки… — ошарашенно позвал Куроо, но никто не ответил: его Цукишима исчез, растворившись в воздухе. Сердце зашлось бешеным стуком. — Цукки, — позвал Куроо настойчивее.

В тот момент, когда веки Цукишимы дрогнули, будто он хотел открыть глаза, в палату почти вбежали две медсестры. Одна из них тут же оттеснила Куроо в сторону, заставив выпустить руку Цукишимы. Тот отошел подальше, стараясь никому не мешать, но через пару минут перед ним извинились и попросили все же покинуть палату.

Куроо мерил коридор шагами, слоняясь из угла в угол, умолял сестру на рецепции рассказать ему хоть что-нибудь, но та лишь качала головой. Сейчас, когда исполнилось именно то, на что он надеялся, поверить в реальность происходящего не получалось. 

Через какое-то время в коридоре послышались взволнованные голоса, торопливые шаги — обернувшись, Куроо скорее угадал, чем узнал в пришедших родных Цукишимы. У его матери и брата был тот же оттенок волос и глаз. Они поспешили к рецепции, не обратив внимания на стоящего рядом Куроо.

Как ни жаль было это признавать, сейчас он был здесь чужим и абсолютно лишним. Если Цукишима пришел в себя, — а так оно, несомненно, и было — теперь его ждала реабилитация, требовались лечение и уход. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы вмешиваться в процесс.

Бросив последний взгляд на двери палаты, Куроо направился к лифтам, засунув руки глубоко в карманы. Казалось, кончики пальцев еще хранили тепло прикосновения.

Странно было возвращаться домой одному: за последнее время он так привык к присутствию Цукишимы, что тишина казалась гнетущей.

В их квартире все было так же, как и утром. Куроо прошел в комнату, оглянулся по сторонам, и вдруг очнулся: их? Когда он успел начать так думать?

За короткое время, что они провели вместе, Цукишима успел врасти в Куроо, стать частью его жизни — хоть сам и не был фактически живым.

Пройдя на балкон, Куроо по привычке полил цветы, которые за короткое время дали свежие побеги, аккуратно оборвал старые высохшие листья. Потом вернулся в спальню и занялся сортировкой одежды для стирки. Простые рациональные действия помогали избавиться от неразберихи в мыслях и настойчивого желания вернуться в больницу, настроиться на определенный ритм, в котором теперь придется жить.

До него вдруг дошло, что за всю свою вполне самостоятельную жизнь он никогда не оставался один: рядом всегда были отец, дедушка, бабушка, Кенма. Потом, в университете, — соседи по общежитию, сосед по квартире. Даже перебравшись сюда и предполагая жить один, Куроо умудрился обзавестись, пусть и не совсем реальным, но соседом. 

Он пытался представить, что делать дальше? Теперь, когда Цукишимы рядом нет. Вечером, завтра, на следующей неделе?

Ждать — эта мысль следовала за Куроо неотступно и была ответом на любой вопрос, который Куроо пытался задать себе.

Ждать — а затем вернуть Цукишиму в свою жизнь.

 

— Куро, ты в курсе, что бываешь просто невыносим? — вздохнул Кенма. — Не боишься, что тебе выпишут судебный запрет?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — фыркнул в трубку Куроо.

— Прекрасно понимаешь.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— О том, что ты вдруг вообразил себя лучшим другом Цукишимы и каждый день таскаешься к нему в больницу.

— А-а, так ты просто ревнуешь! 

— Что за ерунда? Конечно, нет.

— Да.

— Нет, — теряя терпение, отрезал Кенма.

Куроо расхохотался. В руке он держал экземпляр журнала, на обложке которого красовалось название его собственной статьи. Настроение прыгало волейбольным мячиком и гулко звенело, как при эйсе, переполняло дурацким радостным предчувствием.

— Не переживай, моим лучшим другом навсегда останешься ты, — великодушно пообещал Куроо.

— Только не это, — буркнул Кенма, но тут же спросил: — Так по какому поводу веселье?

— Доктор Шиба сказал, что если восстановление и дальше так пойдет, через месяц я смогу приступить к полноценным тренировкам.

— Рад за тебя, — искренне откликнулся Кенма.

— Знаю. А еще Number опубликовал мою статью про Битву на мусорной свалке, и я получил первый гонорар.

— Ты уже решил, куда пойдешь работать? 

Куроо остановился у входа в метро и снова взглянул на обложку журнала.

— Пока нет, но, думаю, в резюме Number будет выглядеть круто.

На самом деле, Кенма, конечно, преувеличивал: Куроо далеко не каждый день таскался к Цукишиме в больницу, хотя будь его воля, наверное, так бы оно и было. 

Однако в первый же его визит выяснилось, что опасения подтвердились: Цукишима не помнил, что происходило с ним после аварии. Увидев полное недоумение на его лице, Куроо тогда сослался на Алису и полученную от нее информацию о случившемся. Сказал, что пришел проведать старого знакомого, хотя полной уверенности в том, что Цукишима помнит его имя или имя Алисы не было. 

Память о прошлой жизни, как рассказывала та же Алиса, тоже возвращалась к Цукишиме не сразу, проявлялась, как изображение на фотографии; из неясных теней и контуров постепенно проступали более четкие изображения и сцены, лица и имена. Поэтому те полчаса, что Куроо провел рядом с ним, были наполнены кратким пересказом событий четырехлетней давности — знакомством в Мияги, тренировочным лагерем в Сайтаме, визитами Карасуно в Токио.

Но хотя надежда на то, что Цукишима когда-нибудь вспомнит проведенное вместе время ослабла, грусти или разочарования это не принесло. Куроо был доволен уже тем, что имел возможность видеть, как постепенно жизнь возвращается в это исхудавшее, потерявшее краски тело, как вспыхивают интересом и любопытством светло-карие глаза, как приоткрываются губы, из которых пока еще не вырвалось ни одного слова. 

Куроо сказал себе, что им обоим нужно время. И к счастью, оно у них теперь было.

С тех пор прошло две недели. Куроо навещал Цукишиму еще несколько раз, познакомился с его старшим братом, столкнулся в коридоре с Ямагучи, под видом сбора информации для статьи подробно расспросил лечащего врача о прогнозах и перспективах для пациента, проведшего месяц в коме. 

Через неделю Цукишима заговорил, а вскоре врачи позволили ему вставать. Слишком частые визиты выглядели бы подозрительно, да и на них не было времени, но вопросительный взгляд, которым Цукишима встречал Куроо, заставлял сердце сжиматься: казалось, тот изо всех сил пытается что-то вспомнить, но пока безуспешно. 

Однажды, придя перед самым концом посещений, Куроо просидел у койки Цукишимы до тех пор, пока медсестра не попросила покинуть палату. Он заторопился, неловко подвернул ногу и по привычке захромал, снимая нагрузку с колена.

— У вас травма, — прищурившись, сказал Цукишима.

Куроо, не успев ничего подумать, ответил:

— Да.

— Пателлярная тендинопатия?

Он застыл на пороге, всматриваясь в озабоченное лицо Цукишимы, надеясь найти на нем признаки узнавания, вспышку воспоминаний, но его снова поторопили, и пришлось попрощаться, кивнув на ходу.

Еще через день он принес Цукишиме книгу, которую тот читал когда-то, сидя рядом, пока Куроо набирал статьи. Цукишима некоторое время удивленно листал ее, переходя от главы к главе; Куроо, затаив дыхание, ждал, когда он доберется до прочитанных уже после аварии страниц.

— Откуда она у вас? — наконец подозрительно вскинул взгляд Цукишима. Он уже не выглядел больным и сломанным, каким Куроо впервые увидел его в больнице, но скулы по-прежнему казались слишком острыми, а глаза — огромными даже за стеклами его тяжелых прямоугольных очков. Куроо посмотрел в сторону, дожидаясь, когда успокоится сердце.

— Нашел в квартире, которую снимаю. Подумал, тебе может понравиться, — лукаво сказал он.

— Угадали. У меня должна быть такая же… — Цукишима надолго замолчал, снова и снова перелистывая страницы в разных направлениях. — Странно, мне казалось, я только начал ее читать, но некоторые фрагменты ближе к середине выглядят знакомыми. Похоже на дежавю.

— Игры сознания, — расплывчато прокомментировал Куроо.

Сейчас он нес Цукишиме в подарок журнал со своей статьей в надежде, что дежавю вернется: в конце концов, тот был непосредственным участником не только Битвы на мусорной свалке, но и сбора материала для журнала. 

За те почти три недели, которые прошли без призрака Цукишимы, Куроо методично приводил в порядок сошедший с рельсов вагончик своей жизни: дописывал статьи, перестал отлынивать от лфк и массажа, регулярно посещал бассейн. В интернет-издании его текст приняли, высказав замечание, что статья вышла несколько однобокой — слишком много внимания было уделено сверстникам Куроо и меньше — новому поколению игроков, талантливых ребят, попавших в премьер-лигу практически сразу из школы. Тем не менее, предложение о работе было сделано.

В журнале статья о Битве на свалке и соперничестве двух старых тренеров понравилась настолько, что ее не только опубликовали, но и заголовок вынесли на обложку. От этого казалось, что можно горы свернуть. В голове толпились десятки идей для новых материалов, пару сюжетов Куроо уже начал разрабатывать и созванивался с предполагаемыми героями. Колено совершенно не беспокоило при повседневных нагрузках, лишь давало о себе знать при растяжке и реабилитационных упражнениях. Оставалось только удивляться, как можно было довести себя до состояния, когда казалось, пути назад уже нет. Куроо вспоминал те два месяца жизни после окончания университета, и не узнавал себя. Будто на время его место занял унылый фантом.

Был, правда, еще один неразрешенный вопрос, выяснение которого Куроо все откладывал: квартира. Он не рассказал родителям Цукишимы, что сданное на время в совместную аренду жилье досталось именно ему, не говорил об этом и самому Цукишиме. Риэлторское агентство тоже пока не связывалось с ним, и он уже недоумевал, сколько же Цукишима должен будет провести времени в больнице, когда случайно услышал, что родные планируют забрать его в Сэндай. 

С тех пор внутри поселилось тревожное предчувствие. Пока Цукишима оставался в Токио и можно было видеться с ним, все было поправимо, оставалась надежда, что постепенно их странным образом возникшие взаимоотношения восстановятся. Но регулярные поездки в Мияги никак не вписывались в плотный график Куроо. Кроме того, это означало, что тогда придется выплачивать всю стоимость аренды самому, а это пока было не по карману. Значит, снова вставал вопрос поиска жилья.

Погруженный в эти размышления, Куроо вышел из лифта и прошел в палату Цукишимы. На кровати никого не было, комната была пуста. На миг показалось, что земля уходит из-под ног: неужели все уже случилось? Цукишима уехал и даже не попрощался? Но потом глаз зацепился за неровно уложенное одеяло и личные вещи на прикроватной тумбочке. Куроо со вздохом облегчения развернулся, чтобы идти разыскивать Цукишиму по коридорам, и почти столкнулся с ним в дверях.

— Куроо-сан…

— Цукки, ты уже на ногах?! — обрадовался Куроо.

— Да. Еще немного пошатывает, но постепенно становится лучше. 

— Устал или готов прогуляться со мной еще чуть-чуть? Могу взять тебя под руку, — весело прищурился Куроо.

— Спасибо, думаю, обойдусь, — Цукишима усмехнулся и снова повернул в коридор.

Сейчас, когда он не лежал в кровати или не сидел в кресле, стало особенно заметно, насколько он похудел; от запомнившейся Куроо, пусть и не слишком впечатляющей, но приемлемой спортивной формы не осталось и следа: Цукишима представлял собой сплошные заостренные углы. В вороте слишком свободной футболки вырисовывался разлет ключиц, будя желание протянуть руку и дотронуться.

— Так тебя сегодня выписывают? — осторожно спросил Куроо.

— Да, родители заедут через пару часов, — кивнул Цукишима, щурясь от заглядывавшего в окна холла солнца.

— Уедешь в Мияги? — Куроо надеялся, что напряжение не просочилось в голос.

— Придется, — вздохнул Цукишима.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Как же можно оставить без присмотра любимое чадо? Да еще после такого.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы раньше рассказывал вам о своих родных, — с подозрением спросил Цукишима.

— Тут и рассказывать нечего, все ясно с одного взгляда.

Шаги, движения Цукишимы — все казалось Куроо смазанным и неуверенным, будто его тело еще одолевала слабость. За неторопливым разговором они дошли до конца коридора и повернули обратно; Цукишима вдруг побледнел и сбился на последнем шаге.

— Это было необязательно, — пробормотал он, когда Куроо, интуитивно державшийся поближе, обхватил его за талию и поддержал, чуть прижимая к себе.

— Я совсем не против, — отшутился Куроо, нехотя отпуская Цукишиму. — Давай-ка присядем, не хочу загонять тебя перед самой выпиской. — Он сделал жест в сторону ближайшего диванчика. — Значит, я успел как раз вовремя. Привез тебе кое-что. Надеюсь, будет интересно.

Куроо протянул Цукишиме свернутый трубкой журнал, из-под ресниц следя за тем, как тот берет его в руки, разворачивает, разглядывая обложку, — и цепляется взглядом за один из заголовков.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — спросил он, растянув губы в улыбке. 

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Сам проверь.

Пока Цукишима читал, положив ногу на ногу, Куроо продолжал наблюдать, надеясь уловить в выражении лица тень узнавания, того самого дежавю. Цукишима иногда улыбался, иногда хмурился, а один раз так сглотнул, будто горло перехватило от чувств. Куроо сжимал кулаки, в нетерпении ожидая, когда же тот доберется до последней точки.

— Вышло… — медленно начал Цукишима, закрывая журнал и укладывая на колени, — очень лично. Я успел вспомнить тот год и Национальные, и прочее, но, читая, понял, насколько же важным это было именно для вас. Отличная статья, хотя местами может показаться излишне сентиментальной.

— Не судите строго, Цукишима-сенсей, ведь я еще учусь.

Цукишима вскинул на него взгляд, вспыхнувший любопытством, но тут же отвел в сторону.

Вспомнил ли он что-то? Почувствовал? Куроо едва удерживался от желания задать прямой вопрос. Цукишима же казался немного растерянным после статьи, задумчиво смотрел в пространство, крутя в пальцах заднюю обложку.

— Кофе? — предложил Куроо, пружинисто поднимаясь на ноги. К его удивлению, от предложенной руки Цукишима не отказался, напротив, крепко ухватился за подставленную ладонь.

В кафетерии в этот час было малолюдно. Мельком глянув на часы, Куроо отметил про себя, что времени остается совсем ничего, меньше часа. Усадив Цукишиму за столик, он вскоре вернулся с двумя чашками кофе и пудингом.

— Я не просил, — вздернув бровь, сказал Цукишима.

— Ешь больше, а то смотреть больно, — усмехнулся Куроо.

— Кто бы говорил, — сухо ответил тот, поправляя очки. — Помня вашу старую форму, я ожидал чего-то более… впечатляющего, — пожал плечами Цукишима. Его взгляд скользил по плечам и рукам Куроо, задержался в расстегнутом вороте рубашки — пульс тут же подскочил, а щеки окатило жаром.

— Лучше ешь, — суровым тоном начал Куроо, — а не то…

— Что? — закатил глаза Цукишима. — Будете кормить меня своим странным карри?

Сказав это, Цукишима фыркнул, покачал головой, и все-таки вскрыл контейнер с десертом. А Куроо смотрел, как он набирает пудинг в ложку, и не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Э-эм, — протянул он, — не припомню, чтобы ты раньше пробовал мое карри, так что говорить такое, не зная наверняка, как-то невежливо.

Цукишима глянул на него — снова с тем же голодным любопытством, вспыхнувшим в глазах, — и отправил ложку в рот, беря паузу. Куроо не торопил его, отпивая кофе маленькими глотками.

— Знаете, — заговорил наконец Цукишима, не отрываясь от десерта, — иногда мне снятся сны. Такие странные, что впоследствии я с трудом могу отличить их от реальности. Скорее всего, это последствия комы, ничего более, — Цукишима прервал себя на полуслове. — По крайней мере, это единственное логичное объяснение. — Отставив пудинг в сторону, Цукишима провел по краю кружки длинными пальцами. Затем взглянул Куроо в глаза. — Но всякий раз, когда вы приходите меня навестить, логика летит к чертям. — Куроо подался ближе, сложил руки на столе, сцепляя в замок. — А вы ведете себя так, будто все понимаете, и… — Цукишима прищурился, покачал головой, — ждете чего-то?

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Куроо.

— Вы будете смеяться, если я скажу, что лично слышал все, о чем вы написали в своей статье? Будто сам брал эти интервью.

— Не буду.

— А если скажу, что могу пошагово пересказать рецепт вашего карри? Что знаю, какую музыку вы слушаете, какое у вас лицо, когда вы работаете над статьей, что на груди у вас родинка, — Цукишима вскинул руку и дважды ударил себя пальцем под ключицей, — вот здесь.

Куроо сглотнул ком в горле, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц и отвел ткань в сторону.

— Точно там, где я и запомнил, — покачал головой Цукишима. — Откуда я все это знаю?

— Если я расскажу, ты вряд ли сейчас поверишь.

— Утешает хотя бы то, что я не сумасшедший, — рассмеялся Цукишима, а потом вдруг посерьезнел и тихо позвал: — Тецуро. Так и думал. Произносить это вслух тоже знакомо.

— И мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, — улыбнулся Куроо.

Цукишима положил руку на стол, замер ненадолго и передвинул ближе к Куроо.

— Это ведь были не сны?

Куроо взял ладонь Цукишимы обеими руками. Обхватил тонкое запястье с выступающей косточкой и прижал к щеке, мимолетно касаясь губами тыльной стороны.

— Не совсем, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза.

Цукишима потянулся к нему, зарылся пальцами в волосы, погладил по щеке.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он. — Сейчас должен поехать с родителями, но скоро вернусь. Хорошо?

Куроо нырнул ладонью в карман брюк, нащупал ключи и вытащил, покачивая перед Цукишимой брелоком-яблоком.

— Идет, — улыбнулся Куроо. — Встречаемся у меня. Или у тебя? Я запутался.

Цукишима дотронулся до брелока, накрыл ладонь Куроо своей.

— Не так уж и важно, — усмехнулся он.


End file.
